Things Always Gotta Be Complicated
by Elivanna
Summary: Sequel to Common Ground. Have Dante and Trish really reached common ground, or are they still struggling as they go on a mission on Lady's request. Set during Devil May Cry 4.
1. You Bastard!

**This is the sequel to my previous story called Common Ground. This story will take place during the duration of Devil May Cry 4. For those who have read my previous story know that this will be a Dante & Trish but you will see other major charaters involved at points well even at least mentioned.**

**I'd like to thank all my readers and thanks for the reviews and support for Common Ground. I hope that I still continue to have your support with the sequel as well.**

**Oh and all familiar lines do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing to keep the story plot involved with the game. If you have not played the game yet then there will be spoilers. But I doubt it, this is just in case because I don't want to ruin the game for anyone.**

**-Elivanna**

'character _thoughts' _

_"Familar lines taken directly from the Devil May Cry 4 Script."_

**Disclaimer: I absolutely have no connection to the creators of the fantastic world that is Devil May Cry 1-4. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: You Bastard!**

"Pizza again, could you at least get another food topping." said Trish walking into the room.

"No way. If you wanted a different topping then order your own pizza." stated Dante placing the pizza box upon his desk.

"Maybe if I ordered the pizza for once we'd actually receive one without olives." stated Trish.

"What and ruin tradition." he stated simply, disgust appearing on his features as he took one look at the non appealing olives.

He sighed.

"Look on the bright side Dante maybe one day you'll receive an olive free pizza, but then again you've never been a lucky person." she stated as an after thought.

Dante ignored her comments as he was already drooling over the pizza regardless of the olives. He sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza before putting his feet on the desk and then taking a bite.

Trish walked over to the desk pushing his feet down causing Dante to raise an eyebrow in question but before he could ask she moved him into the proper sitting position so that she could sit on his lap. She took his pizza away and placed it on his desk so she could then wrap her arms around him.

"What do you want Trish? If it's money then forget it. I'm not buying you anymore clothes. They are way to expensive." he said assuming that's what she wanted.

"Not to mention the expensive bills that I have to pay for." he stated.

"You don't remember do you?" she said as she straddled him causing Dante to move his hands to her hips.

"I'll just have to remind you then won't I?" she said leaning in so she could nibble on his earlobe.

Dante eyed her suspiciously. '_What did I forget?'_

"Remind me of what?" he asked.

"You just have to wait and see." she said whispering in his ear. "But you'll have to figure it out." her lips were a mere inch away from his own quietly tempting him.

"And if I don't?" he asked moving in to kiss her but she pulled away before he could causing him to sigh.

"Then I guess there's going to be consequences." she said grabbing his former pizza slice and taking a bite out of it.

"Hmm…I'd actually like to see both outcomes." he said as she got off of him to sit on the desk.

Trish just winked in return as she continued to eat the pizza, while Dante reached out for a new slice.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before the front door opened revealing Lady.

"Hmm, I suppose you didn't come for the pizza. Then maybe you came to see me. What do you want Lady?" he asked as she came towards them.

"I have a job." she said.

"Well you've made that perfectly clear, so how's the solo work?" he asked not really caring either way. He was just trying to piss her off.

"Nice shades by the way, work must be well?" asked Trish.

Lady just rolled her eyes at his antics as well as giving Trish a nod of appreciation.

"No I have a job for you." she said leaning on his desk.

"I'm not interested." he took another bite of his pizza.

Lady ignored his comment and continued telling him the details.

"It's some sort of religious cult called The Order of the Sword." she informed him.

"_Order of the Sword, huh_?" he pondered trying to figure out if he ever heard of this religious group.

"_Yes. Are you familiar with them__?" _

"_Sorry, religion and I don't mix."_

"_It's a small congregation that gathers in the castle town of Fortuna. I guess the only people who would have heard of it are the ones who take interest in this type of thing."_

"_Like you."_

"_Exactly. So just how much do you know about Sparda?"_

"_Well, from what I can figure there's a lot of confusion surrounding him." _he said sharing a look with Trish causing Lady to be a little irritated.

"_The story goes that Sparda served as the feudal lord at the city long ago. The people who live there today take these legends as truth and worship him. Just like a god." _stated Lady hoping to catch his interest as she walked around the room.

"_They worship a demon as a god?" _he stated somewhat fascinated.

"_Peaceful worship can't be condemned. But the real problem is the Order. Lately they've been running amok, catching demons and have even butted in on some of my jobs." _

Trish having heard enough information licked her fingers clean of the greasy pizza. Getting up off the desk she moved towards the weapons to reach the sword of Sparda while hearing Dante speak of a zoo or a museum and what not.

Having grabbed Sparda she thought about waiting for Dante to come with her or to leave without him. She thought about it but in the end opted to leave without him. It would be good to have a couple of minutes to herself, once again working on her own. At least for a short period of time, serves him right for not remembering what day it is today.

Trish looked back towards Lady and Dante making sure they were both distracted so she could leave him a little note on the wall. Pulling out her pink lipstick she wrote a simple message for him.

Once done she left through the back door.

"_Not just demons. They've also been targeting devil arms, like the ones you have."_

Dante was annoyed having had his pizza taken away from him a second time. '_A woman should know to never separate a man from his forever precious pizza, in female terms it would be if I were to steal hmm…what do women like again?, oh their make up and things, yeah how would they like it if he stole their make up. Hmm, they'd probably slap me around a bit or in Lady's case shoot me several times.' _he thought eyeing his pizza in Lady's gloved hand.

"_Okay then, a museum. So what?" _He reached for the pizza only to have Lady move it farther away from him. He slammed his gloved fist on the desk. '_Damn it.'_ he thought moving in his chair so he could place his feet on the desk making Lady move away.

"_Well, what if their intentions are foul and there's a diabolical plan behind these apparently random acts?"_

"_Well then, I've got something to keep me occupied and…Trish." _he said waiting for a response.

When he received none he turned his head slightly to see if she was behind him somewhere. When seeing no glimpse of her he fully turned seeing that she was gone not only her but the sword of Sparda as well.

'_Why do I feel as though it's going to be one hell' ova __long day.' _he thought seeing Trish's message a simple "See u there."

"It looks like she has the upper start, better catch up Dante or Trish will receive all the money." said Lady with her arms crossed while still holding the pizza.

"What are you going to do then?" he asked her.

"I have other things to do." was all Lady said.

"So you just come and drop off your leftovers while you take mine." stated Dante indicating to the pizza in her hand.

He moved towards her causing Lady to eye him suspiciously.

'_What is he up to?' _she thought as he moved closer.

Dante moved closer to Lady in an attempt to distract her. Lifting his right hand to her cheek.

"What are you doing Dante?" she asked eyeing him warningly.

He didn't respond just started to run his fingers through her short dark hair as well as leaning in a bit.

"Lady." he whispered.

"What!" she said frigidly. The last time Dante and herself were this close was way back when they were still teens trying to kill Arkham and stop his brother Vergil from reeking havoc.

Once Dante saw that she was lost in thought he quickly grabbed his pizza away from her.

"Hey, you wanna buy me a strawberry sundae before I go off on another one of your hand me down missions?" he asked stepping away before finishing off his pizza.

Without turning to face Lady knowing that she would be glaring at him, he continued to go and retrieve his weapons.

"You bastard!" she said anger coursing through her veins. Pulling out her gun she shot towards Dante's direction.

But with a blink of the eye the bullet was dodged and he was gone leaving her with the sound of a single bullet hitting the wooden floor landing among the other various bottles of alcohol and various scattered magazines.

'_I swear one day I will kill him_.' she thought in frustration as she put her gun away.

_'But not until I get the money he owes me._'

* * *

Dante smiled to himself. He loved to see an angry Lady it brought back memories when they had first met.

He walked in silence with just his thoughts about his current mission and Trish.

'_Alright Trish if you wanna play hide and seek then we'll play_.' he thought as he went on to search for where the Order of the Sword would be located and where he would most likely find Trish.

'_Now what could I have forgotten?_' he thought remembering his earlier conversation with Trish.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. And I hope to get some feedback on what my readers think. -Elivanna**


	2. What Should We Do?

**Hope you enjoy reading. -Elivanna**

**'**_character_ _thoughts**' **_

_**"**Familar lines taken directly from the Devil May Cry 4 Script.**"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Devil May Cry.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Should We Do?**

"I want to join the Order." stated the tall woman with tan skin and the icy blue eyes that shone as brightly as the moon.

"You will have to talk to his Holiness." said the stern man in front of her.

"And where can I find his Holiness?" she asked looking him over as she suspected there was something odd about him that seemed familiar.

"He will be where he always is, at the Fortuna church." stated Credo coldly at the woman in front of him who was currently wearing the common robes the other pedestrians had except that she had her hood down showing of her hair that was styled in a classic short bob.

"Why would you want to join the Order?" he asked checking to see if he could trust her.

"To serve the great lord Sparda, I would do his will and kill all the demons that I can." she stated.

"You and everyone else who wants to join the Order, what can you give us that no one else could?" he asked wanting to leave and help his Holiness.

"I can bring you the sword of Sparda."

Credo uncrossed his arms in surprise.

"Really, if you can bring us the sword then his Holiness would be greatly pleased." he said.

"If you were to return to us with the sword then you would be granted with immediate acceptance into the Order." he lastly stated.

"Then I'll return as soon as possible with the sword." she said turning to walk away.

"Let the Savior be with you." she said before she left the headquarters.

Credo watched her walk away. '_Who was this woman and how could she possibly retrieve the sword of Sparda?'_

'She cannot be trusted.'

* * *

Dante having had just arrived on the island started looking around.

'_Seems like a tranquil place, but then again never judge anything by its appearance_.' he thought walking through the southern part of the island where most of the scenery was of gothic looking buildings.

'_Well at least it isn't like Mallet Island, at least there are some people around even though they do seem to be hiding behind those hoods, hmm maybe they're shy either that or incredibly ugly.' _he concluded.

__

'Now I know that the Order has a headquarters but where is it? I don't suppose that I could ask one of these conservative people for directions or even for a map which would be nice. Always gotta do it the hard way.'

He continued walking completely aware of the stares he was receiving. '_I suppose they don't like flashy red leather.'_ he thought to himself before realizing something.

'_Why do some of these people seem to give off this aura, what kind of a place is this_?'

Dante paused scanning the area knowing someone was there watching him, his suspicions were answered when he felt arms wrap around his torso from the behind.

"Are you lost?"

"Not when I'm with you."

Trish smiled. It was rare for Dante to say something so out of character but she appreciated it none the less.

She released him because the position was getting uncomfortable due to his sword Rebellion in the way as well as the strange looks they were receiving from the other civilians. 'I guess we shouldn't bring unwanted attention towards us.' she said.

'_Talk about dullness, they must have never expressed any emotion in public_. _Well I guess it's not everyday they see two people both fully clad in leather with guns and swords embracing._' she thought as the civilians all looked quickly at them and hurriedly walked away.

"What have you found out?" he asked turning to face her.

He took her hand in his so that he could take her to a slightly less populated area so they could speak of the mission without others eavesdropping.

"Well I know that there's more to them than meets the eye." she stated.

"'What do you mean?" he asked releasing her hand from his gloved one.

"I went to the headquarters to see if I can join them and get some information and I realized one major detail." she paused.

"The members of the order are demons." he said finishing the response for her as he finally realized why he was feeling various demon auras around even though he could not see any at the moment.

"How did you know?" Trish asked him.

"The few minutes that I've been here I've come across the stench of demons mainly in two major areas which are not to far from here." he informed Trish determining the locations of both areas.

"The cathedral and their headquarters." she said and Dante nodded in confirmation.

"You know this just seems ironic."

"What do you mean?" he asked focusing his attention on her.

"Well the whole irony of the situation is what they set out to do is hunt demons and rid of them to protect the people but they themselves have become the same prey they hunt on a daily basis." she said with disappointment.

"You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain." stated Dante as an after thought.

"But there are only few who would risk everything to save others in need even if it meant losing everyone that they care for." he said slightly distracted.

Trish didn't comment knowing what he was referring to. She knew it was a difficult subject for him to talk about, one which he always avoided.

"From what I know is that they want the sword of Sparda but for what I am not certain." Trish stated changing the topic to pull Dante out of his darker thoughts.

"Then Lady's right their intentions are more likely to be foul, why else would they want the sword? Unless they believe in praying to inanimate objects all day long." he said once again focusing on the mission.

Trish shrugged.

"Anything else that I should know?" he asked.

"The religious leader aka also known as ' his Holiness' can be found in the cathedral with the rest of his demon followers. Any thoughts on what we should do?" she asked him.

"Okay lets see, we need to come up with a plan." he said.

"The plan will be that you give them Sparda's sword to earn their trust and join their rankings, while you go and do that try and gain as much information as possible."

"How about you?" she questioned.

"I'll be in Fortuna's cathedral." was all he said.

"Okay then I'll see you soon." she said moving to press their lips together in a quick kiss before pulling away to do her part of the job.

Before she left though he grabbed her arm pulling her back. She looked at him questionably.

"Be careful Trish." he said letting her arm go so he could cup the side of her face. "Don't do anything to bring suspicion upon yourself." he stated firmly as his ungloved index finger brushed a strand of her blonde hair away.

"I won't, I promise you ." she turned her face to the side so that she could kiss his two ungloved fingers, first the thumb and then his index finger.

"I can take care of myself Dante. Don't worry about me you have bigger problems to deal with."

"Really since when have I ever had bigger problems?" he asked as she moved away.

"Since you forgot what day it is today." she said with a smirk of her own.

"I'll forgive you though just as long as you make it up to me." she moved to him once more her hands reaching out to grab his belt buckle which allowed her to pull him closer.

"Maybe I should buy you a calendar." she stated as her hands made their way to his back.

"Or maybe you can just remind me of everything that I tend to forget." he said lowering his head so he could kiss her neck.

Trish closed her eyes at the sensation. "What would be the fun in that?" she said her voice coming out as a breathy whisper.

Unwrapping her arms from his torso she moved her hands to cup his face. Her fingers feeling his stubble as they moved to caress his face.

"Work first and then play." was all she said before pulling him into a heated lip lock, but before he could respond to the kiss just as intensely she had pulled away from him. Opening his eyes he noticed that she had left him standing alone as she swiftly headed towards the headquarters once more but this time with the sword of Sparda in hand.

_'Fucking tease.'_ he thought wiping the pink lipstick off of himself before heading towards the cathedral.

After about an hour later of walking Dante scanned the area noticing that many of the hooded people were all headed in a similar area.

_'Interesting, why would everyone be headed the same way? Must be one of those religious gatherings but I can't just walk in with these random people I'll stick out like a sore thumb. I didn't want to make a dramatic entrance but it seems like I have no other option. Why can't I ever catch the enemy by themselves, damn my rotten luck.'_ he thought moving to the backside of the enormous cathedral.

_'I guess the only way is up.'_ he thought to himself as he air hiked the building.

He made it to the top noticing that he could make his grand entrance through the humongous stained glass window.

_'Never thought I'd see the day I would enter a church willingly. Well here goes nothing.'_ he braced himself for the impact of the glass as he smashed through it to land perfectly in front of his Holiness.

Pulling out his gun Ivory he shot the old prick in the head causing the old geezers blood to splatter all over the right side of his face.

_'Lets introduce a little anarchy.' _he thought staring at the statue of Sparda before slowly turning to face his audience of spectators.

* * *

Trish having gained membership due to a certain sword was able to join the Order easily and move to a higher ranking causing many other members to suspect her either because they were intimidated by her skills in retrieving Sparda's sword or her new outfit she wasn't sure.

She was seated in one of the chairs waiting for any news from the Order or even from Dante but it wasn't until an hour later that Dante had apparently made his move.

One member of the order rushed in yelling to the others. "His Holiness has been killed!"

"We must hurry! Credo asks for assistance, get a move on!" yelled another member.

Gloria stood up from her chair walking quickly to the others. "I'll stay here and guard headquarters if there is to be an intrusion of some sort."

The other member nodded before leaving feeling very uncomfortable with the tall woman in front of him.

While others left she heard some of them speak of the incident from a distance. "He jumped in from the window and shot his Holiness, he must be killed for killing our leader! "But the worst thing he looks _very _much alike to Nero."

"Really?" said another. "Yeah they…" she couldn't hear the rest as they had moved out of hearing range.

'_Seems as if I have to find some information on this Nero._' she thought.

* * *

_"Adios, kid!"_ he said giving him a little salute before leaving to jump off the roof.

_'Damn kid sure has some anger issues.'_ he thought stretching his muscles that were still having the lingering feelings of having had a sword puncture his torso.

"Shit, just when I thought I wasn't going to get stabbed with my own sword…again." he mumbled to himself leaving the site before reinforcements arrived.

* * *

**--**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers and everyone else who has been reading this.**

**Angelforver06**: Thank you for reading my previous story and for coming back to read my new one. It is greatly appreciated, and thanks for the first review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Yeah that's really bad in Dante forgetting something important to Trish but you'll just have to wait and see.

**Devil Rebel**: Thanks for the support. I hope you keep reading.

**ProGamer Kunoichi**: Hey it's good to hear from you too. Thanks for reading my new story even if it has spoilers but I guess your right all the cutscenes are already posted on youtube.

**Curry-Chicken**: Thanks for the review. Well here's another chapter but you still have to wait and see what Dante forgot.

Until next time. -Elivanna


	3. You Drive Me Insane!

Well here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy.

_'thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone having to do with Devil Nay Cry.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: You Drive Me Insane!**

"You should have seen him the man was dressed in this large red coat and carried a dangerous air about him. He seemed arrogant as if he didn't care for anyone, had a predatory gleam as he murdered our own men."

"Then how did you survive?"

"Um, I managed."

"You ran away didn't you?"

"No that blasted Nero got in the way!"

"You coward, you probably just ran away in fear."

"Then where were you? If your so brave then why weren't you there?"

"I was here protecting headquarters."

"Yeah whatever."

"Well hello there, can you two strong men tell me about this Nero?" she asked stepping in between the both of them allowing her to wrap an individual arm across their shoulders as they walked.

"Gloria it's good to see you." one of the hooded men said giving her a lecherous look up and down.

"You truly are a glorious sight to look upon." said the other.

"Your too kind." her voice coming out smoothly not betraying the disgust she felt.

"Now tell me, what do you know of this Nero?" she questioned once more hoping to get a response this time.

"Why would you want to know about that kid?"

"Let's just say he's piqued my interest." she responded.

"You wouldn't want to keep a woman unsatisfied would you?" she questioned a smile appearing on her face.

"I can make it worth your while." she suggested with another mischievous smile.

"Well if you put it that way." he said looking to his friend who nodded his correspondence.

"There's not much that we know about him, he seems to be clouded in mystery, all I could say that he isn't very liked.

"Why's that?" she asked noticing the aggravated tone in which he spoke.

"Ever since he was brought here by Credo and his sister, they took him in as their own." informed the other.

"And ever since he's been here he has been of higher rank, always working as Credo's subordinate even though he doesn't seem to believe in the Saviors sacrifice for us."

"What a waste, he doesn't deserve to be here." he said a silence befalling them.

Anyways Gloria, come show us some of your acrobatic skills." stated the man breaking the silence between them.

"Yes I bet those skills could be put to some good use." said the other wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer to himself while the other man moved to touch her bare thigh.

Gloria froze for a moment feeling the strangers cold fingers run along her leg moving higher up her body as he tried to receive a response from her, but before he could reach her private area she elbowed the guy behind her making him release his hold on her waist. She then continued to kick the man who was in front of her knocking him out, she then grabbed him and threw him to the other member of the Order successfully knocking them both unconscious.

She straightened herself out before leaving the scene. '_Sometimes you have to wonder about these religious groups.'_ she thought before heading off to attain more knowledge of the Order.

* * *

"I gave them the sword." he heard Trish say as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Did you find out what they needed it for?" he asked.

"Well lets just say they plan on reuniting you with your father."

"And how do you know this?" she heard him ask.

"I went to one of their meetings." she simply told him.

"They need the sword for a ritual, but not just that sword…." she paused.

"Which other then?" he questioned.

"Yamato."

Dante stayed silent for a moment. '_My brother's sword.'_

Trish noticed the transition within Dante by the solemn expression appearing on his features.

"Yes, apparently they can't complete the ritual without the use of Yamato." Trish told Dante.

"Oh and by the way the kid looks like a young version of you, he's very cute." she said gushing while also successfully changing the topic.

Dante raised an eyebrow '_Cute? What the hell?'_

"A little on the shy side though, but I guess it's understandable with the costume I was wearing." she informed him as she rambled on about their similarities.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"And what costume are you talking about?" he asked feeling a tad bit jealous. _'Why haven't I seen it yet?'_

"Exactly how intimidating is it?" he questioned her, upset that she only showed the costume to the kid instead of him.

"Just enough to drive a man insane with need." she responded looking directly at his eyes looking for any signs of jealousy.

Dante eyed her silently. _'Why does she do this to me?"_

"Trish why?" he asked.

"Why what?" she replied a little confused as to what he was talking about.

"Why do you play so many games with me?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I do, don't I?" she said with realization and a not so innocent voice.

"You drive me insane!" Dante exclaimed his hands moving to pull her to himself.

Trish felt herself being pulled to Dante her head resting on his shoulder and her arms instinctively wrapping themselves around his back.

"You tease, you kiss, you hug, you tempt, you leave me wanting more which I can't get because we are on a mission." he said as he picked up the scent of her hair. He moved his face to his right his lips on her cheek as he whispered against her skin.

"You sure are a handful."

"I try, but I'll make it up to you baby I promise." she said as Dante's hands had lowered to her back.

"You've been making a lot of promises lately, are you sure you can keep them?" he questioned as his hands lingered on Trish's body.

"Of course, just as long as you finish your part of the job. Go and find Yamato and stop the Order of the Sword." she told Dante before leaving his grasp.

"The ritual could turn out to be dangerous for everyone except the Order, so hurry up and quit wasting time." she said in a stern voice as she reached for his hand to tug him along with her.

"When has a ritual ever been safe?" he pondered.

"And where are you taking me?" he asked as he was practically being dragged along.

"To headquarters it should be empty by now except for your look-alike."

"We do not look alike, I had a twin I do not need a replacement." Dante replied testily as Trish continued to pull him along.

Trish sighed before releasing him. "Don't you think it's a little coincidental that you two have similarities?"

"C'mon how many young people do you see running around with white hair?" she asked.

"You mean you think he has some sort of relation with me?" he asked her.

She nodded. "He's human but if you haven't noticed he has a demonic arm."

"Of course I noticed." he said leaving it at that.

"Let's go." he soon said after a short silence.

Trish nodded before they both left hand in hand.

* * *

Thank you to all my readers from all over the world. I am truly grateful that you all took your time to read my story.

**Devil Rebel**: Thank you for continuing to read my story. I appreciate it.

**Angelforver06**: I love you for loving my story. Thank you for your never ending support.

**destructo888**: I'm glad your liking the story, and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses. I was hoping someone would notice those Batman lines. :)

**Lady Luce**: Woops, now that I did a double check on the word stated, it was way over used in the first two chapters. Thanks for the advice, its nice to get tips from other writers. Thanks for reading.

**ProGamer Kunoichi**:Yup, I have seen The Dark Knight, it just goes to show how many people have seen it. It was a quick test on my part to see if anyone would recognize any of the lines. I thought the movie was great by the way. Oh, and Bayonetta looks great the graphics are awesome. Too bad the teaser trailer didn't show more, sadly it was to short. There was a short article about Bayonetta in the latest GameInformer if you haven't read it yet you can E-mail me so I can send you it. Thanks for reading my story.

**Satanic Park Of Madness**: Hey thanks for reading. Yeah I really try to keep the story in track with the whole DMC 4 game. You should see me I turn into a mad person going back and forth to make sure I have everything related. Even though DMC 4 doesn't really explain enough about certain things I try as much as I can. And this is definitely a Dante & Trish story.

**Sorry for the kinda lame update but I have a house guest over which is taking over my spare time. There's wasn't much going on this chapter but the next one will be better. Anyways I hope you all continue to read. - Elivanna**


	4. Am I Forgiven?

A brand new chapter for all my readers.

'_thoughts'_

**"familar lines that don't belong to me and that come directly from DMC4 script"**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and has nothing to do with anything related to the real Devil May Cry games. Alright no lawyers coming this week. :)

* * *

Chapter 4: **Am I Forgiven?**

Dante followed Trish as she led him into the headquarters.

"Why isn't anyone guarding this place?" asked Dante as he trailed behind Trish.

Trish shrugged. "I don't know everything that goes on around here, but it could be that they are protecting the hell gates." she supplied.

"Hell gates. You mean they're bringing demons through the gate then." he asked and she nodded.

"Could I search the place then?" he questioned her.

"Maybe if you didn't ask so many questions you'd figure it out**." **Trish replied smugly supplying him with a clue.

Dante smiled remembering when he had told her that about a year ago when she finally returned to the office and when they came to terms with their relationship. 'Wait a year ago, it's been that long?' he said remembering as the light bulb in his head triggered. '_That's it!, that's what she was trying to get me to remember.' _he thought jovially. _'How could I have forgotten. I wonder why she's not pissed at me?' _he thought as he watched her walk in front of him.

'_Wait she's not mad at me because she loves me.' _he contemplated as the smile on his face spread. He made sure she was not paying any attention to him before he quickly went behind her to envelop her in an embrace.

"Happy first anniversary babe." he said next to her ear causing Trish to smile as well.

"You remembered!" she exclaimed happily. "Well I guess it was better to remember now then never." he told her before he moved her blonde hair away from her so that he could kiss the pale shoulder softly causing her to slightly tremble. He slowly went on to nip his way up to the small area of her neck that wasn't covered by her black leather choker. "I'm sorry it took me so long to recall a moment that was very important between us.' he said stopping his ministrations on her neck causing Trish to miss the feel of his warm mouth on her skin.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked kissing her tenderly on the cheek as she turned to face him.

"No." she said jokingly before regretting ever saying it as she noticed his shoulders stiffen and his cheekbones lowering as the smile was wiped off his face.

'_Was I wrong in my assumption?'_ he thought grimly.

"But I was joking, and I can make some acceptations for you." she quickly stated moving to place a kiss on his chin to then continue moving to his jaw line only to pull away to say. "Just as long as you shave your beard."

"Well that works." he replied laughingly and slightly relieved. Trish smiled at the sound of his mirth before watching as Dante leaned in closer tilting his face to the right so he could reach her lips. She lifted her hands so she could run her fingers through his hair and pull him in for the kiss. Feeling the familiar tingling sensation that she always felt when Dante was this close encouraged her to deepen the kiss allowing Dante to trace her lips with his tongue before nipping on her bottom lip causing Trish to feel slightly light headed as the many sensations passed between them. Her knees felt weak and her heart soared as she felt warm inside as she never wanted this feeling to end.

Dante pulled her flush against himself trying to retrieve more of the warmth that she was radiating as their lips meet in a frenzy of frisson. They briefly separated for air, standing barely an inch apart just close enough to feel each others breath until he pulled in again engaging her in another heartfelt lip lock.

He opened his eyes to see a flushed Trish with her eyes still closed. He took this as the opportunity to softy kiss both of her eyelids before kissing her forehead and then giving a soft peck on her lips. Why did you stop?" she questioned softly panting as she urgently tried to pull him back but he pulled away.

"I have to go, but we have to meet up later to celebrate." he said taking his thumb and moving it to the side of her lips to wipe off the messed of lipstick that he had managed to smudge.

"I'll see you later." he told her giving her now rosy cheek a caress. then giving her a squeeze to both of her shoulders before walking away to go and find Yamato and destroy the hell gates.

Trish watched as he left the room leaving her alone and wanting more.

* * *

Dante sighed agitated with himself. _'Okay I need to focus, stop the Order, find Yamato, save the unbeknownst world, and sleep with Trish…' _he sighed to himself once more wishing that he hadn't forced himself to leave Trish but as she told him earlier _'Work first and then play.'_

'_Damn Trish and her voluptuousness, she's distracting my thoughts.' _he sighed once more not paying much attention to where he was headed.

**"What the hell is this?"** he said aloud noticing his surroundings had changed while ignoring the kid who had pulled out his gun ready to shoot him as he raised his arms in question looking at the abundant amount of trees in the forest. He sighed once again lowering his arms to his side. _'One minute I was in a building and now I'm in a forest…great what's next a circus?' _he thought before figuring out the cause to this sudden change.

_**"Huh must be the effect of the gate… he said aloud before turning to face the kid. Sorry kid, this is gonna have to wait…"**_ he told the younger man in front of him before jumping off easily from the cliff causing Nero to scramble to try and reach him his gun still aiming towards him.

**"How much could he really know?"** he said lowering his gun to then spin the Blue Rose and insert it into it's holster. He walked away continuing on as he pondered. _'Who is this guy?'_

* * *

"Your in love with him aren't you?" asked Lady. Trish looked up from Dante's desk having had returned quickly for a break because she wasn't needed at the moment.

"How did you know? Trish asked curiously. "How could I not? Especially when it's so brutally obvious. I've seen the way you guys act around each other and I'm pretty sure he feels the same thing for you."

"Are you sure Lady?"

"Of course; I've known Dante since we were teens and you're the only one so far that has kept his attention for this long. There's definitely some sort of working connection between the two of you." she told Trish as she paced the office.

"So since you've called me over here is that all you wanted to talk about?" she questioned Trish.

Trish smiled "Well I guess I could tell you about the mission. It's turning to be okay, not much happening yet but things can't be quiet for long they'll make their move soon." Trish said informing Lady about everything so far.

"Oh and Trish just be careful. I don't want you to end up hurt because of him, if anything goes wrong you are always welcomed to come and help me." suggested Lady.

"That's awfully kind of you, but if worst comes to worst then I'll probably have to leave for awhile." said Trish.

"Thanks for the offer though, but hopefully it will never come to that." said Trish.

"Alright then good luck. If he does something stupid I'll be sure to help you kick his ass." Lady stated opening the front door.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" she inquired.

"Well you have your mission I have mine." she said vaguely.

"Fine keep your secrets." she said still incredibly curious as to what Lady's mission was about.

"I have to if I didn't then Dante and I would be competing for jobs and he is a very well known devil hunter around these parts." she said prior to leaving.

Trish stayed seated on top of the desk refusing to sit in his chair because it felt weird not seeing him slouched in his chair boots raised onto the table.

'_I guess I better head back.'_

* * *

--

Hoped you enjoyed.

**ichiban****: I agree it does make you wonder what Dante was really doing but I guess we'll never be certain. Thank you so much I am glad you like my character portrayals because I really do try my best.**

**Eric Draven201****: Thank you for loving the chapter, and yes DMC 4 does leave a lot a questions left unanswered and I'm glad you like my versions of missing scenes.**

**Devil Rebel****: Nice to know that I have a loyal reader/reviewer. Hmm wish I had more to say to you but thanks. C'mon man you have to give me something to work with here. Oh wait I got it! Good luck with the writing process of your up and coming stories.**

**Angelforver06****: Here's a brand new chapter and there's more to come probably a new chapter will appear in about a weak. Thanks for your time and dedication in reading and leaving reviews, you have my gratitude.**

**Satanic Park Of Madness****: (aka Batman) ****J**** Good thing the lawyers left me off with a warning. I don't plan on abandoning my story but I dunno I can't see into the future. (That'd be pretty awesome though) Oh and Bayonetta **is a world-class 3D action game for the world at large - **taken directly from the official site, check it out if you want to know more. **

**Anyways back on topic, this chapter it was Dante's turn to leave Trish wanting more. Oh and about the Order and Gloria, I added that in last minute because I wasn't to certain about that scene and how people were going to perceive it. Hmm well in my opinion, Nero cares for Kyrie a lot to not be easily taken with Gloria's charm as you put it, but didn't you notice the stare he gave her. "**You're from the Order…? I've never seen you before."**- Yeah I bet he would have noticed her. Oh and here's a little sample of Lady, she sure hasn't been around as much. **

**Curry-Chicken****: You dirty bird lol (you know we were all thinking it) and based on what Dante thought earlier he really wanted to sleep with Trish. Too bad I was cruel and made him leave. Maybe next time. **

**Oh and nope I don't plan to give up writing any time soon. That was just wild rumors starting to spread since I guess most Dante & Trish writers never finish writing their stories leaving readers wanting more.**

**Scornful Learner****: Hello and welcome to ****Things Always Gotta Be Complicated****. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to be anxious for the next chapter. **

**lazyguy90****: Welcome, and I'm glad your enjoying my works. I bet when many gamers such as ourselves were not too happy to see the unexplained plots but all we could do is ponder. The whole Nero deal I'll probably address in the next chapters. Your right though it is very obvious that Nero has something to do with Dante but I'll talk about that another time because my commentary to the reviews is getting pretty long. Does anyone even read these? Oh and thanks for reviewing ****Common Ground****.**

Before I forget did any of you think that when Dante jumped off the cliff that it was similar to the way Vergil jumped off in DMC 3. In memory to his brother perhaps? -Elivanna


	5. I Was Only Joking!

This chapter was originally going to be longer with more of my own dialogue but instead of delaying this chapter as I originally planned to do I decided to post what was already written so far.

'_thoughts'_

"**Lines taken directly from the game."**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the DMC series.

* * *

Chapter 5: **I Was Only Joking!**

Gloria sat silently in her chair as the meeting progressed. Staring at Credo and Sanctus as they conversed about the recent matters to have recently developed. She listened intently as she gathered all the information that passed between them before the quiet atmosphere was rudely interrupted when the doors were pulled open when another member of the Order came barging in.

"**Credo! You knew it all along!" **he exclaimed accusingly at the other man. Gloria looked at the new arrival noticing the same type of presence of the others. _'Were all the members of the Order demons? Well I can't say much because I myself am a demon but wait not all of them are demons in this room.' _she thought quickly looking to the only hooded person in the meeting realizing that he was the only human in the room.

"**How dare you raise your voice in the presence of His Holiness!" **replied Credo getting up from his seat annoyed at the untimely arrival of Agnus. He shifted his weight to his other leg providing some space between him and Agnus allowing himself to turn his face in the other direction refusing to look in the others direction as he crossed his hands behind his back.

"**That arrogant kid possesses d-d-d-demonic power!" **Agnus continued to rant out.

"**Absurd!" **responded Credo. Gloria continued to look on interested at the apparent fact that Credo and this other stuttering man did not get along.

"**Absurd!? Don't play me a fool. Is he not your subordinate!? He resurrected Yamato! It's your fault! It's your responsibility! It-t-t-t-t…" **said Agnus annoyed with Credo's dismissive behavior as he went around to the other side so he could face the other as he spoke but Credo turned his face continuing to not look at him. He was going to accuse Credo of more but his Holiness had interrupted.

"**Credo…" **said Sanctus stopping Agnus' verbal assault towards Credo.

"**Yes, your Holiness." **said Credo turning his full attention to Sanctus.

"**Can you apprehend this boy?" **he asked.

"**If that is your wish… Though who will then track Dante?" **questioned Credo moving closer to his holiness.

Gloria looked up at the mention of Dante's name. **"I will find Dante." **she said immediately volunteering for the job.

"**You can guarantee his capture then?" **asked Sanctus pondering if he would allow Gloria to go or not.

" **Absolutely." **she replied calmly while everyone's attention was towards herself. She stood up to avoid the look Credo was giving her as he had crossed his arms. _'They suspect me.' _she figured by the way they all looked at her.

She walked away from the round table moving towards the exit but not before she quickly turned around and bowed. **"It's good to see Your Holiness has recovered." **was the last she said before she left towards the doors.

"**Is she reliable?"** she heard Credo say as she stood behind a white pillar so she could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"**She once brought to us the sword Sparda and hastened the completion of our Savior."**

"**But she remains almost a stranger to us all…" **Her thoughts were confirmed Credo definitely did not trust her whatsoever. She moved away from the pillar leaving before she could get caught by the others.

'_So they had Yamato and apparently Nero was the only one who could bring the sword together again. Hmm…chances are really high now, no for certain that he has a very strong connection to Vergil. Must be the arm.' _

* * *

"Dante." she called out to him causing him to turn around his red coat making a swooshing sound in the process. She had found him in a deserted hallway which looked similar to the rest of this area due to the same pillars and the carpeting that the rest of the building seemed to have.

"Why is it that you always find me and I can't find you?" he asked having stopped walking to wait for Trish.

She caught up quickly and was soon by his side. "I have to tell you something important." she said in a serious tone to drive all of Dante's humor away. He looked back curious as to what was so important. "What did you find out?" he asked crossing his arms against himself.

"The Order had Yamato but they weren't able to bring out it's power."

"Well isn't that a good thing. One less thing to worry about." he said relieved.

"But…" she said to only be interrupted by Dante. "there is always a but, why can't things be straightforward like the good old' days." he stated.

"What good old days?" she asked raising a delicate eyebrow in amusement.

"Uh never mind. What were you saying?"

"But the sword was forged, reawakened by…" she was once again disrupted by Dante.

"Let me guess by the kid." his assumption one hundred percent confident as he waited for the affirmative from Trish. She nodded.

"Any thoughts that your willing to share?" she asked wanting to get some insight as to what he felt about this new predicament.

"What can I say, that this kid is Vergil's incarnation or that the only reasonable theory is that Vergil resides within that demonic arm of his. Hell maybe Vergil had a son maybe he's our unknown son." he said sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Dante be serious." she said her hand placed on her hip. "Why do you refuse to believe he has a connection with Vergil? What's the worst that could happen if he so happens to be in the arm?" she questioned.

Their was a long silence between them as Trish waited for a response. After a few more minutes had passed he finally responded in a serious quiet tone.

"I don't want to be the one who has to kill him again."

Trish moved closer to Dante immediately placing both of her hands on both sides of his face. "Dante that wasn't your fault, you couldn't have possibly known that Nelo Angelo was your brother. I don't agree with the fact that you murdered him, Vergil wasn't killed by your own hands." she paused to hold both of his hands in her own. "You set him free." she said hoping to console him.

Dante was about to argue with her assessment but Trish placed a finger on his lips asking for his silence. "He was under Mundus' control, he was miserable and you were the one to set him free from the chains that kept him stuck as an empty shell." she said in a tone that refused to be argued with.

She released him allowing Dante to speak his mind. "How do you know all this?" he asked Trish as her back faced him.

"I know this because you also helped me get free from Mundus' control." she said.

Dante stayed silent for a moment trying to think of what to say but Trish broke the silence for him.

"You don't think he could handle Vergil if the situation were to arise?" she asked.

"No. Vergil has always been a worthy opponent and if he is connected to that arm then there is going to be a power struggle if and when Vergil awakens but…" this time Dante was cut off by Trish.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens whether it be Vergil or not." Trish said hoping to end the conversation that was starting to get frustrating and awkward.

"Trish."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." he said speaking softly. Trish smiled briefly. "For what?"

"Do you even have to ask." he said simply. She shook her head knowing exactly what he meant.

"Alright then time to wait for the kid." he said clapping his gloved hands together.

"Your not going to look for him then?"

"No way, last I saw him he was in a forest and I'm not going back …unless you care to join me." he said a smug smile forming in his features. He broke the distance between them pushing her blonde hair aside. "You could keep me company." he said suggestively his hands lingering oh her back roaming for skin.

Dante watched as her blue eyes met his own, a smile now gracing her fair face brightening her features in an instant making him feel all warm inside until she stomped on his boot clad foot with her heel making him release her. "Ow...what the?" he said looking down at his foot. "Trish!?"

"I guess you'll have to be in the forest alone with an injured foot as company" she said free of his grasp and on her way to leave the room.

"I was only joking!" he called out before she had left the room.

'_Just great, why do I have a feeling this is going to be a long and boring wait.' _he thought solemnly removing Rebellion from his back so he could lean against one of the many pillars in the place.

* * *

**Satanic Park Of Madness****: Well apparently I refuse to let Dante & Trish have sex with each other but maybe sometime in the next chapter or the one after. Truthfully I'm a little apprehensive about writing that scene but we'll see what happens but until then Dante and Trish will continue to have their sexual tension. **

**Yeah about the bedrooms, hmm is Capcom trying to let us know something. **

"_While on the subject, hopefully Trish won't find out what he does to those two things attached to that demonic toad. You have seen that cut scene right?"_

**Of course I've seen that cut scene. When I was playing the game let's just say I wasn't expecting that scene but it sure did make me laugh, but as I always say your going to have to wait to read about it when it comes up. But I do picture Trish electrocuting him. **

**Eric Draven201****: Incoherency is not a problem, I'm just glad you were kind enough to leave a review regardless of the time. Um yeah, I'm kind of a night person so I did post the chapter very late at night but then again I'm a morning person too. I guess you can probably say I'm an insomniac. Thanks for the review!**

******ichiban: Yup, I made Dante remember because I didn't want to have Dante be oblivious the whole time. Dante as the tease was written because I haven't been very fair to Dante have I? With Trish always there torturing him with her hotness, I decided to make Trish feel the same way. Of and that scene that Dante laughing at Gloria was surprising none the less.**

**Curry-Chicken****: Not all men forget important days, I just made Dante forget so that I could entwine the Dante & Trish scenes together with the actual game scenes. I guess I could bring Lady back in later for some more cameos so keep your eyes open for that. Um…I could have done well without the Paris Hilton visual but I guess that's alright lol…**

**Devil Rebel****: Thanks for the laugh. **"Keep it up"

**Scornful Learner****: Yay! your still waiting anxiously. Thank you for the compliments makes me feel proud that I have you as well as all my other readers appreciating my work. **

Thank you all for the kind reviews. Until next time. - Elivanna


	6. Call It Even?

Kept you waiting huh? -Elivanna

"**Lines Taken From the DMC4 Script"**

'_thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the fantastic DMC world.

* * *

Chapter 6: **Call It Even?**

'_I have to get Kyrie back, if it's the last thing I do!' _he thought angrily at the thought of the enemy taking Kyrie. _'Who can I trust when everyone that I thought I knew has a second front…Credo.' _he thought walking carelessly into the next room. Barely walking a few feet into the room he gasped in surprise at the sight of the other man.

"**What took you so long?" **asked Dante pushing himself away from the column to then grip Rebellion and place it against the back of his neck, then he continued attaching the sword to its usual spot behind his back. _'Hmm, the kid looks agitated I wonder what's bothering him?' _

'_Nevertheless, I need to get Yamato back.' _

"**You… what are you doing here? Forget it, I don't have time for this." **said Nero trying to make his way past the older man only to be intercepted. _'Damn it, I don't need this right now!' he thought angrily._

"**And neither do I." **Dante said firmly placing his hand on the other's shoulder.

Nero growled out in anger aiming to punch the other white haired man but his punch was blocked by a simple grab. "**So I'll cut to the chase." **Dante responded easily.** "I'm here for the sword." **he said after having had loosened his grip on the young boy causing him to fly and crash towards the nearest wall.

"**Your point being?" **he replied not willing to be separated from the sword that would help him rescue Kyrie. _'No way in hell that I'm I going to give this up without a fight!' _Pulling out Yamato he cast a blindingly bright light causing Dante to cover his eyes with one hand.

"**Hmm…" **_'So it is you.' _Dante thought looking towards the blue demonic aura that was his brother_. 'It's been a long time, but I'd recognize that devil form anywhere.' _

"**It was originally my brother's… Return it to me and I'll let you go, kid." **He pulled out Rebellion ready for the up and coming brawl that he knew was to come because neither wanted to give up the sword.

"**Kid? Well… if that's how you see me I think you'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass!" **yelled out Nero using Yamato to send an attack right at Dante, who as always managed to dodge it. Nero looked up to where the other had jumped to only receive a cocky response as he was once again blocked from his path.

"**Ah, helpful hint. Take a tip from your elders…" **Dante said before jumping off the roof top of the four columns blocking Nero's exit route.

* * *

"…**it's gotta stay in the family." **Dante informed the other while they both tried to catch their breath.

"**I need this…" **stated Nero looking forlornly at the weapon in his hand.

Dante hesitated for a moment. _'Should I really give him the sword? Will he be able to guard it?' _he questioned himself indecisively as to what was the best option. _'I guess I'll have to take a risk.'_ **"Then keep it." **he finally said hoping the kid didn't notice his hesitation and take that as a sign of weakness.

Nero looked up at him in surprise. _'Who exactly was this guy, and why after all this trouble…he's just going to let me keep it? Can I trust him?'_

"**Now that you're calm and cool… Get going." **Dante said before changing his mind about giving the sword away. Nero briskly walked past Dante their coat tails rising in a gust of air as he headed for the exit.

"**Hey! What's your name?" **called out Dante stopping the other in his tracks.

"**Nero. You're Dante, right? Not a bad name…" **

"**Neither is yours." **Dante said silently turning to face Nero's direction. _'So Nero & Nelo, figures.' _he thought watching as Nero walked away. _'What the…a woman?' _

'_Where did she come from? Trish didn't mention anything about another female member in the order…wait Trish… costume…it must be her.' _he finally realized picking up on the familiar scent and presence. _'Wow and what a costume.' _he thought before laughing his calm exterior disappearing for a more jovial one.

"**That regal look suits you." **he told her laughingly.

"**I dress to impress." **Gloria said displaying her costume to Dante before she easily pulled it off.

"**Are you sure you want to let him go?" **she asked walking over to be by his side.

"**Yeah I figure he can bear the burden." **he said standing still holding his sword. _'At least for now.'_

"**I know it's not my business, but this could get ugly." **she walked around him and then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"**Well, if the kid screws up, then I'll just have to kick his ass." **he replied placing his sword in it's usual spot behind his back.

"I'm surprised the kid didn't grope you." said Dante after a short silence.

"Do you really think I would let him?" she asked her voice underlined with a bit of disbelief_. 'What kind of woman does he think I am?'_ she thought angrily.

Dante didn't miss the angered tone in her voice. "No, I'm just saying that I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you if I saw you like that."

"You just did."

"Well darling, I'm trying to be a gentleman." he said moving a short distance from her.

Trish raised an eyebrow. "You a gentleman? That's not very like you."

"I could be a gentleman if you asked it of me." he informed her. "Really?" she said walking towards him so she could close the distance between them. "Even I don't believe that. You would crumble in a second."

"Why's that?" he questioned her as her arms wrapped themselves around his torso. "Because I don't want you to be a gentleman, it'd just be a forced façade." she said as her leg ran against his.

"I want you to stay with the same greater than life attitude because it is who you are and you have everything within your being to back it up." she said. She leaned up to kiss his neck briefly placing a peck on his Adam's apple.

"Stop it babe, my ego doesn't need a boost it's already inflated to its maximum level."

Trish laughed. "Well that's true." she agreed while running her fingers over his collarbone. Dante eyed her in amusement. _'Well someone has changed their mind. I'll never understand women.' _he thought as her hands roamed his body. "Why the sudden change of mood?" he asked not really minding the situation he was put in. _'Who would? Not when their with a hot babe all alone in a room while no one else is around.'_

"I said I'd make it up to you didn't I?" she said with a smirk.

"A promise is a promise." she said tugging at his coat.

"Hmm, I love a woman who can keep to her word."

"But I thought we…" he was interrupted as her nimble fingers pushed his coat to the floor. Dante watched as his red coat fell making a loud clatter when his sword and guns landed.

"We were but it's getting difficult to concentrate on work when you have a certain thing on your mind." she explained to him.

"Oh I see, so I'm not the only one." he said by her ear. "Does this mean that I win?" he asked licking the shell of her ear causing her to tremble.

"We...weren't competing Dante." she said.

"Oh we weren't were we? Even after everything you put me through today." he said reminding Trish of her earlier antics.

"Ok fine…you win." she stated.

"But I thought we weren't competing." he said smugly after having had kissed her cheek.

"Dante." she said slightly annoyed. "Alright then, lets call a truce." he offered tilting her chin up so he could lean in closely to kiss her slightly parted lips but instead he whispered into her mouth. "Call it even?"

"Yes." she whispered prior to pressing her lips against his. Dante complied with her kisses with as much fervor as he could muster, his adrenaline increasing as he lifted Trish in his arms. He lifted her gently so he could lean her up against the nearest undamaged wall. While Dante had lifted her she attacked his neck with nips making sure to leave at least one hickey in her assault which caused him to grunt and place her on her feet.

"Trying to mark me?" he asked only receiving a sheepish smile from Trish. He chuckled briefly before he groaned when he felt Trish's knee rub against the crotch of his pants in a slow and tantalizing way. "You…truly are…a devil." he gasped out.

"But we have to go help Nero." he said placing a hand on the wall to get a grip on the current situation.

"Yes we should go, shouldn't we?" she asked.

"Yes." he said his conviction lessening by the second. Moving to place a hand on her midriff so he could feel her soft smooth skin.

"Maybe we'll go in a few minutes." he said changing his mind.

"Oh really?" she said with a smile of her own. "Weren't you the one who said that Nero wouldn't be able to handle one of these life threatening situation on his own?"

"He's not alone." said Dante as a matter of fact. "Plus he's a tough kid, he'll be alright on his own for a little while."

Trish felt his fingers go under her shirt feeling the small of her back as they explored. '_If only he didn't have those gloves on.'_ she thought.

"So we can spare a few minutes, right?" he asked again pressing their bodies together.

Trish smiled. "Of course, baby."

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed. -Elivanna

**Scornful Learner****: We'll here's a chapter alert for you. I hope you keep reading.**

**Eric Draven201****: Yeah I wonder too, what could I possibly write for a jungle sequence? Then again I'll come up with something.**

**ichiban****: I hope this chapter was interesting because it wasn't easy to write…or should I say type. Anyways, Dante lost his focus and Trish won at their seemingly silent competition or did she?**

**Satanic Park Of Madness****: Yeah I guess I don't, which I ended up not writing because let's just say it's easier to actually have sex then to write it. Plus I guess it's better to keep the reader imagining what they could have done, keeps it interesting. **

**I agree with you completely, there are not enough heterosexual pairings around. Don't get me wrong though, I have no problem with homosexuality but it would be nice for some equivalency between the pairings.**

_**You know that can be a possibly in the future. I can only wonder will Dante have the same unwillingness to kill Nero should he succumb to Vergil's "influence" **_

**I can't wait for when and if they do make the 5****th**** game, it would be nice if they cleared some things up. **

**No problem I support any pairing as long as the story is legible.  
**

**Angelforever06****: I wondered about your username but I left it as forver instead of forever just in case. Well here's the latest chapter.**

**MegaHog14****: Thanks for the advice I appreciate it, but I'm pretty sure you meant to say a comma (,) not apostrophe ('). **

_There's supposed to an apostrophe in there. "Let me guess, by the kid." _

**I'm glad your enjoying, and thanks for taking the time to give me a helpful critique.  
**

**Max Orido****: Yay! You noticed the Harvey Dent lines too. LOL Sparda the playa…maybe who knows no one is certain about Nero's origin. Wow you've been up since then? I'm glad I've been able to keep your interest for that long. Yes it would have been cool using the Yamato without the devil trigger, but I think Capcom didn't want Nero to be that awesome yet. Thanks for the support on the Dante and Trish pairing I also think it's nice as well.  
**

**Devil Rebel****: I was just joking with you earlier, but thanks for taking the time for the nice short sweet and to the point review. **


	7. You're Such A Liar!

Sorry for the recent week delays but here you go. -Elivanna

"**Lines taken directly from the script."**

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own the DMC series…sadly.

* * *

Chapter 7: **You're Such A Liar!  
**

Dante held Trish close to himself their bodies joined at the hip, her head resting in the crook of his neck while he embraced her as they basked in their afterglow, enjoying the few minutes of rest that they could receive after their passionate love-making.

He ran his fingers on the pale glowing skin of her back absent mindedly tracing random patterns. "We should go." she said even though she didn't move an inch from her snuggled position with Dante, refusing to leave the comfortable warmth that his strong body provided.

He yawned opening an eye to look at Trish, who at the moment was resting peacefully next to him with her eyes closed, face flushed and hair in disarray from their previous actions, which made him wonder how his appearance was.

_'Good thing no one else is around, but damn the next time we have spur of the moment sex I'm looking for a bed.'_ he thought regretting their current position which happened to be the floor. He stared at Trish a few more minutes admiring her beautiful features before he closed his eyes to rest while at the same time avoiding Trish's earlier statement.

Trish sighed to herself not wanting to get up and ruin the current intimate moment between them, but it was either now or never. She disentangled herself from his body to lean over him, watching the rise and fall of his chest and his now steady breathing. _'He looks beautiful.'_ she thought to herself before she moved a strand of his white hair away so she could place a kiss on his forehead causing Dante to lazily open his eyes again to look up at her. He sat up slowly bringing Trish into his lap making her place her hands on his shoulders for balance.

"We should go? Or do you mean, we have to go?" he finally asked his voice coming out huskily. "Do you even have to ask?" she answered simply before she moved to lay her head on his shoulder giving Dante the opportunity to take in the scent if her hair.

He smiled briefly. "Well sweetheart, with you I have to question everything."

She laughed. "You're such a liar!"

"Believe what you want." he said before she pushed him down onto his back to give him a kiss.

"Well I believe if we don't get moving soon, then we might have some difficulties leaving." she told him.

"Uh…just a few more minutes." he said closing his eyes so he could envision Trish writhing under him as she came, a memory he was certain he wouldn't forget for awhile.

"Ok fine, but the minute we hear the world coming to its impending doom we leave, alright?" said Trish pulling him out of his thoughts as he tried to preserve the memory.

"Deal. Now get back here." he said indicating for her to lie down next to him. She did as she was told settling down by his side resting on his arm, once accommodated she moved to place her own arm across his abdomen as she was now able to snuggle with him again.

He kissed the top of her head once she was settled. _'So this how it feels to have a woman who cares about you. Feels nice.'_ he thought.

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes when they started hearing sounds of destruction from the outside.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" he said turning his head to face Trish.

She moved to hide her face in the crook of his neck. "Um… sorry." she said her voice coming out muffled.

"Just when I thought we would have a few minutes to ourselves, the kid decides to go and get himself into trouble." he said.

"Well if he's anything like you, I wouldn't be surprised." she responded and in return Trish received a playful shove from Dante.

"I'm not that bad, I have no idea what your talking about, I have never gotten myself into needless trouble. Trouble seems to come to me, without my consent."

Trish gave him a cynical look. "If you say so."

"Your one to talk babe." he replied to her sarcasm.

"Yeah well, I guess we both get ourselves into hazardous situations. Without these dangers every once in a while then our lives would be mundane and boring, don't you think?"

"You gotta live for the thrill." he said simply as he and Trish grudgingly stood up to go get ready.

* * *

They dressed as promptly as they could, grabbing their weapons so they could quickly move on and help Nero.

"**Nero! Run!" **

Trish looked to Dante. "That can't be good."

"C'mon, let' s go." he said grabbing her hand as he rushed them both down the long corridor that would lead them to the outside.

"**Credo!" **they heard Nero scream out which hurried them even more. When they arrived they saw an enormous statue of Sparda in which Nero was being held captive. Dante didn't have any more time to look and ponder about the next plan of action because he saw someone falling off the statue.

He let go of Trish's hand moving to go and catch who he assumed to be Credo. Once he was sure he had a good grip on the other man, he was able to land safely on his feet. He passed Trish to go and place Credo behind them so that he was out of the way.

_'Hmm, so the old geezer is still alive, why don't they ever take the easy route and just die. Persistent bastard.'_ thought Dante as Sanctus addressed Gloria/Trish.

"**Oh, it's you…Gloria. Unfortunately you did not anticipate a descendant of Sparda's blood and because of this boy, you have been outwitted, and the savior will be completed." **Dante shared a look with Trish saying that their assumption was correct Nero was connected to him somehow, even though the details happened to be vague.

"**I don't know. I'd wager this kid still got some life in him." **stated Dante watching as Nero finally decided to attack with his Devil Bringer. With a fierce cry Nero reached out and grabbed Sanctus slamming him against the Sparda statue or so he thought before his eyes widened in realization, Sanctus had managed to escape and stab his arm.

"**You fool! Escape is now impossible! The creation cannot be stopped!" **Sanctus said before laughing manically.

_'Ugh, I have to help…Kyrie…cant give up...so tired.'_

"**Hey, kid! You giving up so soon?" **yelled out Dante trying to give Nero some motivation.

No the last thing he needed was Dante seeing him at his weakest point.

"**My options… are limited…" **Nero said his head against the cold slab of the Savior.

"**So melodramatic. Besides, if you die without giving my sword back, I'm gonna be pissed."**

"**Then come and get it." **he told Dante giving him the finger while being dragged into the statue.

"**Ha, what a punk…" **he said amused.

"You know he has your sense of humor too." responded Trish looking towards him.

"Damn, and I was trying to be one of a kind." he replied jokingly. "Why do you keep pointing these things out anyways?" he asked curiously as they waited for what would happen next. He received a smile from Trish. "Just trying to have some fun. Its become my new hobby to try and irritate you."

"That's not anything new."

* * *

"Nothing's happening." she said as both Dante and herself stared at the Savior. Dante shrugged. "I guess the kid wasn't enough to bring it to life."

_'Is he not a descendant, but he has to be...he looks too much like me, just younger and as Trish put it cuter'_ he thought to himself the last part a bit bitterly.

"Who knows?" she said before the whole building started shaking and breaking apart as the statue started floating out of the vicinity.

"I guess I spoke to soon." he mumbled to himself as they continued to watch as the Savior made its way to the skies.

"**Ha! Check it out! It's got wings!" **he exclaimed amused looking towards Trish as the wings had appeared out of nowhere.

"**The design shows terrible taste." **she agreed while Dante nodded acquiescently.

Dante heard coughing in the background making him turn to face the forgotten man._ 'He's still alive. Must be a tough one.'_

"**Hey, where's that thing going? It's not complete yet is it?" **he asked making his way towards the brutally injured and bloodied man. He knelt in front of him hoping to receive some answers from Credo before he faded.

"**It is in his heart to save this world from chaos… He will begin by driving it out." **said Credo trying to move, but the pain was unbearable as he continued to have blood loss.

"**Now he has what he needs… Yamato." **said Trish joining in on the conversation wanting to hear what Credo had to say.

"**Sparda used it to seal the Hell Gate from the demon world. The sword is the key to opening the Hell Gate. The real Hell Gate… that lies dormant beneath the city…" **he informed them as he got into a seated position.

"**The sword that separates the human world from the demon world…" **Dante said getting up to share a glance with Trish saying that they had to get it back before their attention was redirected towards Credo as he continued to speak.

"**I think you, the son of the Dark Knight Sparda, are the only one who can stop the Savior now…Dante." **

"**Looks like you've got a rep to live up to." **said Trish placing a hand on her hip while looking towards Dante knowing that he was starting to feel uncomfortable with having to live up to Sparda's legacy…again.

"**Looks that way." **he responded before paying attention to Credo who was attempting to lift himself up through the pain.

"**Please… honor one last request… Save them… Kyrie… and… Nero…" **he asked placing a hand on Dante's shoulder. _'Forgive me Kyrie…I didn't mean to get you involved with all of this. I'm sorry.'_ were his last thoughts as he felt his life slip away from him. Dante stopped Credo from falling onto the hard floor as the other started to deteriorate into nothingness. He knelt down once more with the remaining bits of Credo until with a flash of light he disappeared leaving only a few specks of light.

Trish watched in silence the scene making her feel melancholy, even though she had seen millions of demons die he was different, he had tried to redeem himself by saving Nero and to see him die was just a shame.

"**I'll do it. I wouldn't want to deny anyone their dying request." **he said turning away from Trish and crossing his arms as he handled this current predicament.

"**I'll sweep the city and evacuate the people." **said Trish mimicking Dante by placing her gun behind her neck as she began to walk away.

"**Hey, is this your way of switching and dumping this mess on…" **he accused Trish following behind her before he stopped talking as she turned to face him.

"**You wanna switch?" **she asked raising her hands in question not wanting to hear how she abandoned him on a previous mission. _'I leave him alone once to be on my own during a mission and he'll never let me hear the end of it!' _

"**It's cool. Let's stick to the plan." **he said surrendering knowing he had made a mistake. 'Note to self, never accuse Trish.' he thought walking away hearing her footsteps following behind him.

"What plan?" she finally asked when she caught up to him. Dante turned his head to the left to look at Trish.

"Your plan, since you always seem to know what's best. Lets do it your way for once."

"Glad your starting to see things my way, even though you're just trying to amend for your earlier accusation. " she said.

"Whatever, as long as it keeps you by my side then I have no problem compromising." he replied as he pulled her closer to himself by wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they walked onward.

"Hmm, then I think you should compromise more often, Mr. Dante."

"Well now, your just pressing your luck babe."

"I think it's reasonable enough, but we'll talk later lives are at stake. Stay safe." she said pulling away from Dante so she could head for the city.

"…yeah I love you too." he said silently hoping that she would come back and say it to him with a hug and kiss and everything that he supposed happened when people realized that they loved each other.

Trish stopped immediately in her tracks lowering her guns Luce & Ombra as she quickly turned to face him.

"What did you say?"

* * *

**Devil Rebel****: Alright! Dante claimed Trish, he definitely got her.**

**Max Orido****: Yeah, damn Capcom and all the secrets that their keeping from us. Which mainly has to do with a lot of Nero's information as you said before but patience is a virtue…or so they say.**

**Eric Draven201****: Your right they are perfect for each other at least I try to make them be perfect for one another in my story. Each week I go and decide hmm…how should I make Trish tease Dante or vice versa, but it all works out lol.**

**ichiban****: Hey look! Dante got some. His luck with women has changed…well with Trish anyways. Random thought but did anyone else wonder why Dante & Trish took so long to get to Nero when they were right in the other room.**

**Satanic Park Of Madness****: Crazy fan girls…I hope that I don't become one but I doubt it. I grew up with a brother so I've always been like one of the guys, probably why most of my friends are guys… fan girls scare me at times. Some fics seem as you say forced when characters fall for each other…but I can't be a hypocrite because I'm basically doing the same thing with Dante & Trish. **

**I wanna play Resident Evil 5 as well, it looks awesome graphics wise too, so I'm waiting patiently for that. I've never actually played Marvel vs. Capcom but I have heard of it and MK vs. DC I've seen the trailers seems cool. **

**Ha! I know it's a long running joke on my part to make Lady walk in on Dante & Trish moments but not this time. I left them alone in their peace well at least until Nero and the Savior situation interrupted.**

**Curry-Chicken****: Yay! I made Dante & Trish do it, about time they did. Depends if I start thinking of a new Dante & Trish story plot then I'll write a new story with them.**

**Brukaoru****: You have surprised me with your reviews that just one day magically appeared, I am grateful. Thanks for the reviews on ****Common Ground ****which I wont talk about here, but thanks for noticing an improvement. Yes, too many plot holes in DMC4 which should be answered! I probably mentioned this before, I do try to keep everything that actually happened in the game to be 100 accurate while still adding my tidbits of fiction. **

**Yes I concur, Trish and Eva have a certain resemblance but every time I see that one Eva picture and compare it to the Trish pictures I see the differences. Sometimes it's hard to come up with Dante & Trish interactions but I manage, Dante jealous was a fun chapter to write and the forest scene too that was a favorite moment of mine. Can't wait for Bayonetta to come out too. I wish I could continue talking, but the commentary is getting too long, I'll respond to more of your reviews next chapter.**

**catharsis25****: Well many people are always out to get Dante, and I think Dante has gotten to accustomed to getting stabbed with his own sword. Their both teases in my mind, must be all the leather. Thanks I hope my story continues to flow smoothly with the game. Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy.**

**ProGamer Kunoichi****: No wonder I haven't seen you in awhile. Good luck with your upcoming exams, I hope you pass them. Yeah, it is very uncomfortable for me to write do it scenes because sometimes it sounds to mechanical. Well Dante managed to last six chapters of Trish's teasing. **

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for too much game dialogue but I felt it was necessary to keep so that the story could progress smoothly. -Elivanna


	8. Romantic?

Here's another brand new chapter. -Elivanna

"**Script Lines from DMC4."**

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: The same as every other chapter I never own anything belonging to Devil May Cry.

* * *

Chapter 8: **Romantic?**

"What did you say?" Trish asked looking at him lovingly from a distance.

"I think you've heard me correctly." he said hiding a smile which was threatening to appear due to Trish's own jubilant appearance.

Dante made his way towards Trish. "But I guess we could talk about this later since you do have to go and get the civilians to safety."

"Me, what about you? You're the one who has to defeat the Savior." she said as he walked past her.

"No big deal, it's not the first time I've had to fight a live statue." he replied.

"Yeah, but this time it's different. You have to get Nero out before you could destroy the Savior." she said.

"I know what I have to do." he replied continuing on his way. Trish hurried walking briskly behind him.

"Wait." she said making him stop in his tracks.

"Hmm?" before he could turn around though she had hugged him from the behind.

"I love you too Dante, I always have I just wasn't certain when was the right time to tell you, and yet you still beat me to the punch." she said her cheek pressed against his back. "Well that's a relief, for a minute I thought you weren't going to say it." he responded closing his eyes as he felt Trish pressed against his back, her arms wrapped around his torso.

"But you could have been more romantic about the situation." she said releasing him from her embrace.

"Romantic?" he repeated with a raised eyebrow. "I prefer to be spontaneous, and I swear you women are always asking for more than they can bargain for." he replied turning to face her.

"I've learned to always bargain for the best." she said winking.

"Why do I feel as though you just bargained for an expensive piece of clothing."

"Take it as a compliment baby, you are very precious to me." Trish said moving her hair to the side. Dante eyed her silently with keen interest, watching as she brushed back her blonde locks that had fallen out of place due to the breeze.

"If that's the case, then no refunds." he replied. "You're stuck with me for good...unless we manage to kill each other throughout the process."

"I hope that day will never come." she responded in earnest.

"Of course not." to convince her further he pressed their foreheads together his nose briefly nuzzling against hers. "Not if I can help it." he whispered before pressing their lips together in his attempt to try and romanticize the moment for her.

"Now go and evacuate the city." he said pulling away from her once more lightly pushing her jokingly so she would get a move on.

"Way to ruin the moment." she pouted.

"When we get the hell out of here and go back home, I think we need to discuss a proper working business-relationship in which we don't get distracted and one where we're both satisfied." he said as he lifted his hand to trace her lips with his index finger.

"Definitely." she replied as she watched as Dante's gaze look down upon her with a look of lasciviousness. Taking this as her cue she stepped away from him.

"I should go, before the rest of Fortuna's population is demolished." she said waiting for his accordance.

He nodded and with a pat on his shoulder she left him.

Dante stood still for a second watching the Savior from a distance.

He clapped his hands together in mock admiration. **"That's a solid performance for an old fart like you."** he said before leaving the scene.

* * *

Trish began evacuating the civilians, at least the non stubborn civilians. "Come on, you need to leave Fortuna. It's not safe to remain here, your lives could be in great peril."

"No. The Savior that we've been praying for has finally arrived. My family and I have waited for so long, and the time has finally come to be saved."

Trish looked at him in disbelief. _'Are they so completely brainwashed that they don't see right through this façade that is this so called Savior.' _

"Please you have to trust me on this, don't you think that it is odd that Sanctus your very own leader was somehow resurrected?" she asked.

"It was a miracle that his holiness was brought back to life. He was chosen by the Savior to lead us to a new world that we have all hoped and dreamed for. Our salvation is here." replied the husband of the family who was refusing to leave.

"Young lady, I ask of you to leave me and my family alone, we have lived here all are lives and we do not plan to abandon our home. Especially not when some improperly dressed woman such as yourself appears out of nowhere to try and stop us from redemption." he said before closing the door to their home leaving Trish to stare at an old wooden door.

"Nice try, but you can't save everyone."

Trish turned to see Lady standing there with her motor bike and of course Kalina Ann. "It wasn't enough, I could have tried harder." Trish responded joylessly.

"That is not your fault or theirs. You can't change peoples beliefs when it comes to something they spent their entire lives believing in. Faith is an incredible thing if you think about it."

"Care to explain?" she asked of Lady. "I rather keep my own beliefs to myself."

"Suit yourself, so you came to check up on me?" she asked Lady.

"Not really. I just wanted to check out all the hype that I keep hearing about these gates, wanted to see if I could strike down some demons."

"Sorry to say that you just missed out, the Savior just came and wiped out the demons."

"Damn, just my luck." she said fixing her sunglasses.

"So they managed to bring the Savior to life. That can't be good, what do you plan to do?" asked Lady.

"It's up to Dante now and I'm never really sure as to what he has in store."

" Yeah you're right."

"What happened to the kid you were telling me about earlier? I thought you said he would also be involved in this mission." Lady inquired to the lack of information on this Nero.

"Lets just say he was completely taken by the Savior."

"Oh, what a downer. I expected more of someone who resembles Dante."

"Since when do you put standards on people you haven't even met?"

"I don't. It's just when it comes to young white haired men my expectations rise a bit."

"I guess I see your point--wait I have an idea. Care to make a bet?" asked Trish.

"Hoping to make things interesting?" inquired Lady on Trish's idea.

"Of course." replied Trish.

"What are we gambling for this time?"

Trish smirked. "Well Lady, I bet that Nero will be the one to defeat the Savior in the end."

Lady looked at Trish in question. "You're conspiring against Dante already?"

"Just because I'm not placing my bet on Dante doesn't mean that I'm conspiring against him."

"Fine then, we have a deal. I guess my money's on Dante."

"You wanna shake on it?" asked Trish offering her a handshake. Lady looked at the offered hand seeing a small spark of electricity.

"I think I'll pass."

Trish just smiled. "Good to see that you're still alert."

"Aren't I always. By the way, are you going to tell Dante about the bet?"

"No way, do you have any idea how pissed he would be if he ever found out that I didn't place my bet on him."

"Why aren't you placing your bet on him?"

"It's not that I don't believe he can easily wipe out the Savior, it's just that Nero seemed to have an air of destiny for taking down the Savior, and I doubt Dante will intervene with someone's fate. Plus Nero has someone close to him that he has to save."

"Let me guess, a damsel in distress."

"Precisely."

"I should have known , men put there lives at stake and become the hero when their loved ones are at stake. I may have to reconsider this bet."

"Oh really? Isn't a bit to late for that, but look on the bright side one of your wishes come true."

"Huh?"

Trish indicated for her to scan the area. Lady scanned the area looking around and seeing nothing amiss.

"What are you talking about?"

"Can't you smell it? The smell of demons coming to this area."

"Great, just the thing I needed to cheer me up." she said pulling out Kalina Ann.

"You ready?" asked Lady.

"Always." she said pulling out her pistols Luce & Ombra aiming to shoot the first demons to appear.

* * *

**Scornful Learner****: Glad you liked the ending of last chapter. I figured it has been awhile that I have actually put in a cliffhanger. Hope you liked Dante and Trish's interaction in this chapter as I was trying to make it somewhat humorous.**

**Eric Draven201****: I think Dante handled it pretty well, don't you think? Many things come to my mind, and I have dropped hints as to what I believe Nero's relation is but I'm not sure myself so we'll just have to wait and see. Especially since I don't have the story planned out or anything, so I'm never to certain myself what will happen.**

**catharsis25****: They have gone through a lot haven't they? I've made Trish get caught off guard with Dante's confession because I thought it would make things more interesting…or maybe because I wanted a cliffhanger. **

**Brukaoru****: Thanks for loving the cliffhanger. No offense to fan girls by the way, I was just joking around. So you're a Dante fan girl, who isn't? **

**Curry-Chicken****: You know I have seen the cut scene where Dante battles Nero before he goes and sees Sanctus billions of times and there was never any bed there…crazy fan girls imagining beds where they are not any, hopeful wishing I guess…lol. Anyways back to being serious, so you're from Deutschland fantastisch. Wie ist alles in Deutschland? I've been to Berlin once and I had a great time there. Your English is pretty good, better than the little German that I know at least. As soon as I come up with a new plot then maybe there will be another Dante & Trish story Setzen Sie fort zu wünschen…hopefully I got that right just in case keep wishing.**

**ichiban****: Hmm…I doubt Dante & Trish were thinking correctly to go and find a bed lol but that probably would have been more romantic with the fireplace and all. Maybe I should have thought that through…guess I was just too happy that they finally hooked up.**

**Satanic Park Of Madness****: Crazy yaoi stuff…lol I don't think I will write that though. Yes Capcom is known for there plot holes that drive fans crazy! Your right save the world first then Dante and Trish relaxation with more sex later. I'll let you imagine the whole floor scenario, I just keep that to myself. By the way about Marvel vs. Capcom luckily my friend has the game so I'll just have to ask him if I could borrow it. Nero **remains almost a stranger to us all..." **When it comes to crazy old people they all freak me out** **nevertheless, it is interesting that he knew that it was Gloria/Trish. Twisted love…sounds about right at least they're having fun teasing and driving each other crazy. **

**Devil Rebel**: **Sure I will keep it up. I'm just glad I haven't gotten writer's block yet. **

**Max Orido****: I can't really give an opinion on Capcom vs. Marvel or SNK because I've never actually played them so I wouldn't know about that and MK vs. DC I'll probably end up buying to check it out. Just as long as they don't ever vs. anything Star Wars related. That's where I draw the line (due to an obsessive brother who loves Star Wars, I just can't stand it!) I know it's off topic but I was annoyed that they put Yoda, Vader, and The Apprentice into Soul Calibur IV. My reaction was NO!! I think George Lucas needs to let SW go. It's been way too long. No offense to Star Wars fans that's just my opinion. Um…sorry for the rant, back on topic, Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter too.**

**lazyguy90****: Thanks I always try to make the story fun and exiting when I can. Nero and Kyrie interaction will appear later on in one chapter but who knows I don't really plan ahead. I'm not sure when this story ends but I do have a thought on having an extra chapter after the whole game sequence ends, which chances are will be the final chapter.**

--

By the way this chapter comes with you with artwork, well at least previous chapter artwork. I may not be the world's greatest artist but I hope you all still take the time to click the links below:

**The first drawing I want to share with you is a drawing based on a scene from Chapter 1:**

h t t p : / / living-end./art/Trish-Dante-99464417

**The second drawing is from Chapter 7:**

h t t p : / / living-end./art/Dante-and-Trish-100743365

Just make sure to take off the spaces on the h t t p: / It's the only way Fanfiction let's you posts links by putting spaces on it, very annoying.

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and maybe by next week I could have another chapter up. -Elivanna**

* * *


	9. I Am Not!

Sorry for the delays but things keep getting in the way in the process of me updating. -Elivanna

'_thoughts'_

"_**Lines from the script."**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 9: **I am not!**

"Too easy." replied Lady pulling out her own pistol and shooting another demon.

"Tell me about it. You would think these demons would put up a better fight." Trish responded while stepping on a Scarecrow Leg.

"These demons just keep getting uglier." Trish added as an afterthought before she shot the Scarecrow leg to then quickly jump out of the way before the demon released its Trypoxylus.

"Not to mention stupider." said Lady kicking one out of her way to shoot at another demon.

"Trish, incoming!" yelled out Lady as a Gladius flew right past her towards Trish with the intention of stabbing through Trish's flesh. Having heard Lady's warning Trish turned quickly out of the way ducking to the ground while Lady brought out Kalina Ann blasting the demon sword to bits and pieces.

"For a demon as yourself I'm surprised, getting old?" asked Lady causing Trish to face her with an eyebrow raised.

"You're one to talk, what are you like forty years old?" asked Trish.

"I am not!"

Trish sniggered as they fought back to back fending off the rest of the demons. "Damn it, these Mephistos are getting really annoying!" exclaimed Lady reloading her gun. "I swear, what a waste of ammo!" she also exclaimed before attacking the Mephistos true form.

Once they both finally rid of the remaining demons in the area Lady sat down to catch her breath. "Dante better destroy these hell gates soon if not I see a bloodbath coming."

"I agree, he'll probably take his time though, you know how he is."

"Yeah, fun first and then work." replied Lady as Trish moved from her spot to sit down on the ground next to her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they took a short break before Lady turned to stare at Trish who seemed to have a giddy expression on her face.

'_She seems happy…too happy. Something must have occurred.' _

"Happy much?" questioned Lady dragging Trish out of her thoughts. "And I doubt that happiness was brought out by just killing some mediocre demons. She continued as she poked the other woman in the arm. Trish stayed silent for a moment contemplating. _'Should I tell her? How would she react to this, would she care or would she just shrug it off? Maybe I should just wait with Dante to tell her, he has known her for far longer than I have.'_

'_What would Dante say anyways?'_

"Hello, earth to Trish?" said Lady waving an arm in front of her face.

"Oh um sorry, I got distracted." she responded as Lady gave her an odd look.

"Are you sure you're alright? That demon must have given you a head wound or something."

"I'm not injured but I guess I can tell you. Remember when we spoke earlier about Dante.' said Trish waiting to see if Lady remembered.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well you were right, he does love me as he proved to me. Our relationship has finally reached the next level." Trish finally said.

"Oh."

* * *

'_Jeez, what else could possibly come out of this damned forsaken place! First, a man eating plant woman, note to self take a shower later, then a smelly ass frog, at least he had the propriety to leave me with some entertainment.' _he thought of the pseudo demon women from earlier. He laughed to himself at the thought of what Trish's reaction would have been if she had seen him. _'Probably would be bleeding to death on the ground by now. The legendary Dark Knight Dante killed by the very own woman who gave him the title' _he thought jokingly before his thoughts drifted back to the main focus.

He walked on trying to make his way towards the main city area only to come across a colossal fire demon who seemed to be distracted by the Savior.

'_You definitely weren't here before.' _he thought using the demons distraction in his favor, he silently moved towards the demon jumping onto its fiery tail were he sat down waiting to get some attention.

"**A human posing as God…? How ridiculous!" **Berial said to himself incredulously.

"**You don't say…" **replied Dante sitting comfortably on Berial fanning the heat away as he waited patiently for the angry response. _'Wait for it…' _

"**What the…" **Berial said in surprise turning to look at the human seated on him before angrily swinging the human around to shake him off. _'…bingo, exactly as I thought.' _

Dante jumped off of Berial still managing to get some fire on his coat. "**Wish you would've noticed me earlier. Now my coat is all charred." **he said putting the fire out.

"**The infamous son of Sparda. I will avenge my compatriots slain by your sword!" **Berial growled out.

'_A challenge, how unusual.' _he thought sarcastically.

* * *

"**You surpass my abilities… How shameful!" **Dante heard Berial say from across the field.

"**You can stay and die or you can walk your ugly ass back through that gate! It's your call, pal."**

"**I've retreated once and will not do so again!" **was the angry cry from Berial before he turned out to be a couple of flames of fire, or so he thought until he saw the rapidly incoming head moving straight towards him.

'_Shit, didn't think he could dismantle himself.' _

Before Berial could move any closer to him though he had pulled out Ivory and shot Berial's head to sparks.

"**That's a letdown… I was hoping for a bit more than just a few sparks…" **he said putting his gun securely away.

'_Why can't they ever accept defeat graciously. It would save me a from a lot of trouble' _

Dante moved towards the hell gate where his latest devil arm would be located. Reaching a hand out the devil arm cast a bright light enveloping him as the devil arm moved onto his back revealing his latest weapon.

Jumping up he moved to test the new weapon's abilities so he could then destroy the next hell gate.

"**First I whip it out! Then I thrust it! With great force! Every angle..! It penetrates! Until…! With great strength…! I… ram it in!" **he smirked to himself before throwing the last blade in the center of his impromptu design depicting his previous moments with Trish. Landing firmly on the ground with a rose in his mouth .

"**In the end…" **he clapped his hands together causing Lucifer's blades to detonate destroying the gate leaving only the shape of a heart.

"**We are all satisfied… and you are set free…!" **he said tossing the rose to the remaining blade in the center of the heart causing it to split in half revealing the Savior.

"**Don't look so big from where I'm standing." **he said comparing his hand size to the distant figure of the Savior.

"**Now it's just you and me, Mr. Savior." **clapping his hands together in determination he moved on towards the same direction.

_Damn, that fire demon.' _he thought of the latter bitterly. _'Bastard had to ruin my coat, uh I don't even have the money to buy a new one…hmm, maybe Trish can do me a favor and get me a new one. Nah, she wouldn't do that, she'd probably just shove my coat back at me in worse condition than it already is.' _he thought before he started thinking fondly of Trish, the image of her smiling face coming to mind which caused himself to smile bringing him out of his sour mood.

'_Ok, game face Dante. I don't need demons seeing me smiling to myself like some crazy fool.' _he thought the smile vanishing from his features only to appear once again in a matter of seconds.

'_Ah screw it, guess I'm too happy.'_

* * *

"What do you mean by oh?" asked Trish curious as to Lady's lack of enthusiasm.

"No, it's just that I'm surprised. I didn't think it would happen so soon…but see I told you! Am I psychic or what?"

Trish laughed. "If you were psychic, I think that would be bad for us all."

"A girl can dream can't she?" said Lady moving to stand up.

"Where are you going?" questioned Trish.

"Well my curiosity and need for action have been satiated , so I'll let you get back to work."

"Hey, is this your way of switching and dumping this mess on me?" asked Trish repeating Dante's statement.

"Of course."

"Oh..." was all Trish said as Lady left.

* * *

**Eric Draven201****: **I thought the bet was funny too. I had wanted to have a humorous scene between Lady & Trish, I guess it worked.

**Satanic Park Of Madness****: **I'm not very kind to them am I? I always go and ruin their moments. Hmm, I did promise to bring Lady a few chapters back and I guess she was sort of delayed. Lol if Trish and Lady were to share Dante I see the outcome being how they fought in the anime when they first met.

You stole my idea of having Ryu Hayabusa in the game if I were given the option. (Great minds think alike.) Well let's see I would like Sephiroth from Final Fantasy…just had a random thought what if Samus from Metroid were in the game that would sure be interesting. (Maybe I've been playing too much Super Smash Bros Brawl for too long.)

**Lazyguy90****: **Well here's a new chapter for you.

**Max Orido****:** Oh sorry for my Star Wars rant, I went a little overboard…anyways I don't really play with them, I usually leave my brother to play with the Star Wars characters in the game and I don't really think it's fair that they are allowed to use their force but it sure does look awesome. Don't get me started on The Apprentice, lets just say he got on my nerves. Lol at Heihachi Mishima, I have fond memories about this guy because at the time I owned a Game Cube, my brother had the Playstaion 2, and my cousin had an Xbox and of course I had Link, my cousin had Spawn, and my bro had Heihachi. If I remember correctly these were his exact words: "That's not fair! How come you get Link and our cousin gets Spawn, and I get the old guy who only says "What can you do." Man that was just priceless.

Well I guess I don't work well with demands because this chapter did take me awhile to post lol. I kinda got caught up, you can blame Shakespeare's _Hamlet _for the delays.

**iciban****:** Lady losing I doubt it, you'll see what happens about this bet. Too bad Capcom didn't have Lady more involved in the game, makes me sad because she is awesome! Yes, it would have been nice to play with Gloria/Trish and too bad they didn't let Trish in a lot of the fight cut scenes, the only one being when Gloria fights those demons with Nero as an audience. Is it true though about Hideaki?

**catharsis25****: **Me too Lady is awesome, so lets see if I could add her in other future chapters.

**Devil Rebel****: **Did the link I sent you finally work?

**Curry-Chicken****: **Danke. By the way your English is fantastic considering that I know people who live in the U.S. who have tried to learn how to write and speak in English but just can't manage to learn it, but I understand because it is not an easy task. It's a personal hobby of mine to try and learn as many languages as I can possibly manage and I try my hardest to maintain as much knowledge of each and every language that I try too learn, but the funny thing as a child my first spoken language was Spanish but my best spoken language by far is English due to school training.

Either I'm not seeing the bed or it's a figment of the imagination, not sure but oh well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Scornful Learner**: No problem, I sure have taken my sweet time as well in posting this chapter too. That sucks that your Xbox 360 broke. Mine broke a while back but I recently got it replaced. Did you get the Red Ring of Death? That was a horrible day. I don't really play computer games but all my friends seem to like World of Warcraft, so I'm guessing it's pretty awesome then?

I agree I think what makes this story work is that I manage to have good D & T interactions.

**-Next time I update I'm going to try my very best to post it quicker. In my personal opinion this chapter was by far my weakest chapter, maybe because my heart wasn't in it, or the lack of Dante and Trish interaction, or maybe it's the hectic weeks that I've had but I hope that the next chapter will be way better. By the way the Lucifer cutscene is one of my favorite's, so I didn't really add anything different to that scene because I thought it was self-explanatory -Elivanna **

* * *


	10. Worried?

* * *

Elivanna: Long time no read, eh?

Disclaimer: All characters involved do not belong to me no matter how many delusions I have about owning the Devil May Cry world.

* * *

Chapter 10: **Worried?**

It had only been a few minutes since Lady had left leaving a stumped Trish behind, sitting on the sidewalk reviewing their earlier conversation in her mind. _'She did sound a bit brusque. Was she upset? Could she possibly be jealous? No it couldn't be, Lady has a tough exterior, she wouldn't be upset over something so minuscule.' _

'_Or would she? Maybe she was trying to hide her true emotions or maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions.' _Trish pondered before she sensed something coming her way. She tilted her head to the side only to see nothing but the presence still lingered.

Turning her head back she jumped in surprise. "Damn it Dante!" she cried out in alarm at the crouching figure of Dante right in front of her who was no doubt smirking at her response.

"Aren't you supposed to be saving the world." stated Trish somewhat testily.

"I could ask you the same thing. I don't see you saving civilization by sitting on the sidewalk. As for me I was on my way to go get Yamato, but I saw you sitting here and I got distracted. So in the end it's your fault that I'm not saving anyone." he responded.

"Don't you dare put the blame on me." she said sternly. "Your actions are your own."

"Lighten up will you." he said calmly as he moved to stand up. "Why are you so uptight all of a sudden?"

Trish sighed. "Because I'm worried." she said causing Dante to look her straight in the eye.

'_Worried?' _he thought. "About what?" he asked hoping that the situation did not involve him in any shape or form.

"I'm worried about Lady."

"What does she have to do with any of your worries?" he questioned as his curiosity was peaked.

"I have a theory it may not be correct but, I think Lady might be jealous." she responded as she waited to see his reaction.

"Jealousy, really? I don't believe it. Are we talking about the same Lady? Are you sure? I don't believe it." he repeated once more as the image of Lady turning him down years ago when they first had met coming to mind.

"Maybe you should talk to her once this is all over." she said moving to close the distance between them.

"Why? Lady is a big girl she can handle…" his attention was diverted when he felt Trish's hands running against his back.

"Please."

"No."

"For me."

"No."

"I would really love it if you would talk to her, since you've known her longer. I wouldn't want us to lose a valuable friend." she said her voice right by his ear as her hands lingered on his lower back.

If she kept this up he would give up his resolution which had begun to falter the more she egged him on. _'I have to turn this situation around.' _he concluded when a thought came to mind.

Trish noticed the devious glint in his eye. _'What is he scheming? Whatever it is I have a bad feeling about it. Nothing good ever comes from that look.'_

Dante took advantage of there close proximity. "As much as I would love to, I believe this situation calls for female perspective, don't you think?" he asked pulling her closer causing Trish to place her hands on his chest to brace herself from the sudden pulling movement.

"If I were to speak with her I'd just cause more problems."

"How do you know when you are not even attempting to speak with her?" she asked as Dante secured his arms around her. She looked up pleadingly into his eyes. "Would it be so difficult to do me this favor."

"Difficult, no just life threatening." he replied his lips near her ear before moving down to place several kisses on her neck.

'_No, Dante will not have his way as he always does!' _she thought angrily while trying not to back down as she too teased him by

"But for you…I guess I could do you this one favor." he said against the skin of her neck teeth briefly scrapping over the soft flesh trying to suppress a gasp as she purposely placed fleeting touches against the crotch of his pants.

She smiled to herself she had won.

* * *

**Eric Draven201**: I thought the scene between Dante and Agnus was hilarious, couldn't keep a straight face when I first saw the scene. Of all the things I hadn't expected them to both recite poetry. Which I guess the scene will appear next chapter.

**Devil Rebel**: Somewhat delayed but here's the next brief chapter update.

**Scornful Learner**: Yeah it's never good when a system breaks because when you get it fixed your always paranoid when or if it will break again. Recently my PS3 overheated and it was one of the worst things to ever happen when you see the yellow light that signals that it is broken.

**catharsis25**: Probably there will be more chapters after the whole game plot is over or done with but we'll see. It's kinda hard to concentrate on writing a DMC4 story when the games has since long passed , and especially when I have other games on my mind but not to worry there will be more to this.

**Angelforever06**: Well the next chapter has finally arrived. Just hope I still have my ever patient readers still with me.

**Satanic Park Of Madness**: Trish doesn't seem to be the type to want to blend in even in costume. Yes, I was surprised to at the lines Dante had in that scene. My reaction was priceless. **O.O**

"_Lady seems to be taking it well...I think...she's most likely wasting ammo on a wall and screaming."_

I couldn't agree more with that reaction.

**ichiban**: Lady's emotions will be revealed soon but for the time being I'll let you assume as to what she is feeling.

"_Yeah sadly Hideki is working on a new game with SEGA, Bayonetta. I just hope the DMC and RE series won't end up all screwed up."_

Well that doesn't exactly mean he has given up on his other projects, but I guess we'll have to wait and find out.

**Max Orido**: Yeah I should really do something about Lady's aloneness it's not fair to her and all her beauty. Yes I'm also excited for RE5, the demo is out I just haven't gotten around to downloading it yet.

**Brukarou**: Yeah never did like slow periods in any story but they have to appear sometime…I guess.

* * *

Elivanna- Well it's been a long time my friends but to reassure you all here's a short chapter. I hope to have another chapter posted sometime around February. Oh and next chapter I promise will be longer.


	11. Yamato!

I guess it has sure been awhile, though I hope this makes up for it. - Elivanna

'_thoughts'_

"**Lines taken directly from the script."**

Disclaimer: I think by now you would all know that I do NOT own DMC. The characters are way too cool for me to own.

* * *

Chapter 11: **Yamato!**

"You should go. Agnus should be at the cathedral." said Trish nudging him to move on so she could get him to focus on the mission instead of on her.

"Since when are you on first name basis with demons? He's not good looking is he? With the name Agnus I highly doubt it"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Dante. Just go and defeat the crazy alchemist before he can cause anymore damage."

"What you're not interested in crazy alchemists?" he asked jokingly which only caused Trish to start walking away. "Hey, where are you going?" he called out.

"Somewhere I could think." she responded.

'_To think about what? About Lady?' _he thought surprised that Trish was concerned with the other female. _'I guess they really are friends.'_

Dante sighed wondering how Trish acquired her victory over him. _'How does she always manage to convince me? One moment I have the upper hand, and the next I'm too far gone to even notice her sudden victory. What am I going to say to Lady, anyway?' _

'_Oh, I'm sorry, Lady, that you're jealous and all, but I suppose you wouldn't mind having a relationship with Trish and me, right?' _Dante chuckled to himself as he pictured the shower of bullets that would come straight at him with that question. '_What the hell is her problem anyway? Ever since Trish came back into the picture she has been acting very strange.'_

Pushing the thought away to focus on more dire matters he quickly walked towards his next destination. _'Back to where it all started.' _he thought as he remembered jumping in through the cathedral stained glass window.

'_Maybe I could just shoot him and be done with it.' _he hoped getting anxious as he fingered the cool steel of his gun as he entered.

He spotted the before mentioned alchemist sitting on the steps leading to the podium holding a clipboard.

'_Well, will you look at that. He's got himself a spotlight.'_

"**It was my assumption that those demons would prove far inferior in the face of your tactics." **Agnus suddenly spoke aloud theatrically sensing that the demon hunter was already here watching him from the distance.

'_Great, just great. He wants to act. I guess it wouldn't hurt to let him act out his last dying words. Even though I guess I could butcher the poetic moment for him.' _Suddenly the spotlight was focused on him awaiting his contribution to Agnus's on the spot play. He kicked away the chair that he was currently leaning his weight on.

"**You summon and kill… summon and kill… I fail to see the logic here. Is sanity the price to pay for power?!" **he spat back mockingly hoping his overacting would discourage Agnus from continuing his well over thought drama even though he was smugly enjoying the attention from the spotlight which was making him feel grandeur. Dante looked up to see the sudden lightning and thunder within the room. _'Maybe I shouldn't have broken that window.' _he thought before turning his attention to Agnus who was currently holding a skull.

"**Humans… they are but stubborn and foolish. It takes a journey to Hell for them to accept and praise their God. A fact that tickles irony's judgment."**

'_Someone is taking this way too seriously. Guess I better cut to the chase and get what I want from this psychopath.' _he rationalized while seeing how easily Agnus had crushed the human skull.

"**Ha, and your judgments interest me not. For I'm here… to reclaim… what is rightfully mine." **he enunciated getting up from his comfortable position on the floor to exaggerate his movements. He sensed that Agnus had transformed and was about to strike him with the gargantuan sword he had in his possession.

'_No way he's going to skewer me with that thing. Though it would be a change to see an insect crush a human for once.' _He disappeared from view leaving the pseudo lab created demon form of Agnus standing alone raising that sword into the air while he watched from his position.

"**Yamato! That is what you seek. And that is why I wait in your path!" **Agnus declared swinging his sword in the open space before holding the sword up proudly before Dante had returned to ruin his moment in the spotlight by sliding in with a bench and confetti falling all over them. **"Ha… Ha…Ha…Ha. You will fumble in your opposition of my quest."**

He pulled out Ivory shooting a single shot indicating the beginning of the battle. The lights went out giving him the opportunity to move to a different spot. Standing on the deformed statue of his father he urged the other to start moving from his frozen spot on the center stage. **"Though I encourage! For an opportunity to battle a being of such grand delusion as you is a sweet fortune!" **he continued to say before kissing his fingertips and waving them to the invisible crowd.

**

* * *

**

Dante delivered the final blow sending Agnus reeling backward onto a bench which caused Agnus to transform back to his normal just as ugly self.

"**How… can there be such a difference b-b-b-between us." **he stuttered refusing to believe that he was defeated.

"**You surrendered your humanity. It's that simple." **Dante stated making his way toward the other man stopping at the edge of the stage as Agnus desperately asked. **"If you're not human…! So why am I inferior?"**

"**You assume human are weak." **Dante began to explain giving Agnus a reason to stand up once more. The devil hunter was giving him answers to his beloved research. **"Ok yeah their bodies lack the physical ability of a demon but humans possess something that demons don't." **

"**What..? What is it that demons l-l-l-lack? Please for the sake of my research! Please! tell me!" **he begged taking a moment to stall his writing to look at Dante's form slowly retreating from him.

Dante halted his steps at the sound of meek pleading. He turned slightly aiming Ivory to shot the other's clipboard which as a result sent the Agnus's papers flying. **"Ah! No! No. No. No. No." **Agnus continued to say his arms reaching over his head as he tried to retrieve his valuable research.

"**If you're gonna continue your research in the next world…"**

Agnus gasped as he finally got a hold of one of his papers which had a bullet hole through it in which he could see Dante holding his gun pointed at him.

"**Do your homework first." **he concluded shooting Agnus, the impact of the bullet sending him flying back onto a bench where the documents of Agnus's life work floated above him before one last sheet landed on his face a fitting end to someone as pathetic as him. _'They lack a heart and soul…which is something you can never understand no matter what form you change yourself into.' _Dante answered the question to himself glad that Agnus would never know the answer.

"**And the rest is silence." **he bowed down before standing straight once more to shoot another bullet into the air signaling the end of this overly ridiculous poetic battle.

'_Now to get Yamato.' _He moved to the center of the stage which took him down to a secret hallway where he saw Yamato glowing red from a distance. Once he reached the sword he stared at it for a few minutes. He hadn't seen it since…he battled Vergil all those years ago. It didn't feel right to be in another person's possession but he had no other choice but to take away from the enemy.

'_If only you were here to reclaim what was rightfully yours.'_

Using his strength he pulled Yamato out holding it in his hands admiring the blade's good condition after everything it has been put through.

He stared intensely at the sword for a few seconds remembering the last time he saw Vergil use the sword was when he tried to stop him from jumping down into the Demon World, Vergil had cut his hand forcing him to let him fall. Even though he saw him later on as Nelo Angelo he hadn't been using Yamato. _'How did you manage to lose Yamato? What had Mundus done to take one of the few things that you've held onto so dearly? How did the Order retrieve your sword? Is it possible that your still alive out there somewhere? Have they found you?' _

Dante was stirred out of his many thoughts as the whole area started to shake. Gripping Yamato tightly in his hand he moved on.

* * *

**  
Devil Rebel**: It took awhile but here you go another chapter.

**Satanic Park Of Madness**: Resident Evil 5 was a blast in my opinion. I really like The Mercenaries mode and also the new versus. I gotta say I'm obsessed with using S.T.A.R.S. Wesker because I love his triple barrel shotgun and Jill with her perfect aim for head shots. I guess you can say that's what I've been doing on my spare time instead of updating this story but as promised this story will continue. Isn't Trish always frisky? Then again so is Dante.

**Angelforever06**: Sorry, I have been AWOL for several months but here I am again making up for my long absence. I've just been busy as of late lots of projects that I've been working on also been spending my spare time playing video games.

**ichiban****: **I would love to explain Lady's jealousy but I have to leave you waiting awhile longer.

**lazyguy90**: Glad to see you're still enjoying this hope this reaches your standards.

**Eric Draven201**: You and everyone else has been awaiting the Dante & Agnus scene because it is very humorous isn't it? One of my personal favorites by the way. ^_^

**catharsis25**: Dante having perspective? I guess he would have more if Trish wasn't around to distract him but then again this is the same guy who spends his time joking around throughout the whole game. Surprisingly though he does manage to get the job done even with all the fun in between.

**Max Orido**: Lol mind if I call you Oreo? Because my spell check keeps telling me I have an error each time I type your last name and one of the options was Oreo which I found hilarious for some reason. Anyways, I loved RE5 did you? Oh and here we go with a new chapter.

**ching**: Well with such flattery how can I say no to the request of Dante being jealous. I'll hold my word as long as you wait patiently for the scene that I have planned out in another chapter.

**Brukaoru**: Damn Capcom and their poor decision. Well what can we do? Though I will check out Bayonetta.

**Night Companion****:**Maybe a little interest was lost due to other video games I've been playing recently but I promise I will NOT abandon this story because I also want to see how the ending turns out.

**---**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I am able and willing to. -Elivanna **


	12. Need Some Company?

_Sorry for the delay, but as you she I have not given up. Though I do not know when I will have the next chapter up though I will try not to delay it as much as this chapter took. Happy New Years by the way! Can you believe that it is already 2010? -Elivanna_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: Need Some Company?**

**---**

Watching from afar Trish noted the way Dante walked. His stride was full of confidence and might she add a touch of arrogance. Apparently, he had taken back what was rightfully his, or should she say what had once rightfully belonged to the Sparda family. She could see the way he tossed Yamato in his hands. He was eager, very eager to put the sword to good use and what better way to test its skill by destroying one of the hell gates?

He had moved with fluid motions trying out a new technique with the sword which had easily caused a nice clean slice on the upper part of the gate; even from the distance she could see how it felt apart dropping to the ground probably breaking into piles of rubble considering all the dust and smoke that had appeared.

Oh well, it wasn't like they hadn't already torn the town of Fortuna apart. If anything it wasn't their fault that the people of this town had followed the beliefs of a crazed lunatic known as his 'Holiness.'

If only they could have adhered to their own thoughts and decisions, and not some sort of cult that wanted nothing more than to revive Sparda's power for their own utopia of who knows what. That was what frustrated her the most, not being able to have control. How could these people let their fates be controlled by someone else? Didn't they feel the need to revolt? She just hoped that after this situation was over and done with that they would at least gain the sense to drop their old religious ways. She didn't want to have to come back and clear another mess that they could get themselves into with their ignorance, but she understood.

She knew how it was to have no say, she knew how it was to feel used as a pawn. Mundus had controlled her life and fate once, but she was free. He might have been the one that created her but she was set free with the help of Dante. All she could do now was wait to see if their help was enough to get these civilians safe and free as well. Starring back at his form she noticed he hadn't moved from his spot as he was still looking into the distance at his own handy work and at the statue that resembled his late father.

Maybe the sword had brought back his very own memories. She couldn't see his face or hear his thoughts but it most definitely had to be about the sword and how it reminded him of his brother and how that statue reminded him if his father. She had to get him back into focus because they didn't have anymore time to waste considering that their was a gigantic Sparda statue floating about.

They had to settle their personal struggles at another time. They had already spent to much time flirting, having sex, and arguing instead of taking this mission seriously. Now was the time for him to make plans to destroy Sanctus and get Nero back. Making her way towards him she made sure that he heard her approach.

"**You get it back?" **she asked knowing full well that he had but not knowing what else to say. He raised the sword up to her line of vision not turning to face her as she stood next to him.

**"That's one sword…" **he confirmed not finishing the sentence as he continued to stare off into the sky.

**"…And one to go." **finished Trish waiting to see what he had in store. When he didn't say anything she turned her face towards him lifting her gun and placing a hand on her hip.

"**Need some company?" **she asked after seeing his thoughtful expression. Dante finally spared a glance her way. **"Uh, I think you'd better help the others." **he said talking a few steps in front of her as he placed Yamato on his shoulders. **"Try to get them as far away from here as possible."**

"**Got it." s**he answered leaving quickly to follow his orders as he needed to have his own space at the moment. She would grant it as he had given her space when she needed to clear her thoughts. She had faith in him. He would get the job done.

He heard the sound of Trish's boots as they moved farther away. He didn't want to make her think that he was pushing her away but he needed her gone from danger, so he had sent her off to go help anyone who was in need. That way he would be able to concentrate instead of having to worry about Trish's well being. Making sure that she was gone he scanned the area, and sure enough he was alone. There was still a lot to do. Save the kid and bring safety back to Fortuna. The only thing he was debating about was what to do. He knew how he was going to get rid of Sanctus but what to do with Nero after he rescues him?

Will Nero have the answers? Probably not, he's just as stubborn and dim witted as I was at that age. He wouldn't know a thing about the sword or of the presence within him, he was probably oblivious to it. Though, he had to admit that Trish had been right, the kid holds that certain aura about him. It was familiar, he couldn't place his finger on it or maybe it was because he was in denial and not wanting to believe that it was actually him. He was gone for too long, how many years had passed since he saw him last? He needed to see more proof before he would accept what would be painfully obvious to others. He didn't want to rely on false hope.

Taking Yamato in his hands he stared at it. "If it's really you Vergil, you sure as hell chosen a shitty time to make yourself appear. Now you've gotten yourself involved with another statue. Wasn't Mundus enough?" he asked aloud to the sword which he knew could not answer back to him. Sighing he decided to get a move on following the over gown Sparda for his destination. All he wanted was for this long day to finish so he could return back to his small business and do some much needed research and investigating. He wanted to get some answers so they could ease his mind, as of right now he could already feel the migraine forming of all the things he wanted to find out.

Who exactly was this Nero? How could he possibly carry the same aura as someone he assumed dead?


End file.
